Camp
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Welcome to camp summer where the troubled teenage boys are sent to for the summer to get over their problems. When fourth teen boys are sent to camp summer romance and trouble are ahead of them. So what makes this summer any different from last? M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for this story**

**A/N This story will have old and new wrestlers mixed in. As the story goes on you will know the ages and problems of these boy if you haven't figured out them as you read the chapters. I was inspired to write this because it being summer and all I loved going to camp as a teenager. So I hope you all enjoy reading this. M/M slash don't like then don't read. **

**Chapter 1 The Bus **

The big yellow bus pulled into the parking lot of the air port. That is where everybody was to meet for camp. The bus would drive them two hours to the camp. This summer would prove to be the turning point in all fourth teen boys' lives. Whether they wanted to admit it or not the lives of these boys were about to change.

**Adam's POV**

Adam or what he liked to be called Edge looked out the window of his fathers car as he saw the yellow school bus waiting for them. "You have got to be shitting me?" he asked no one in particular. "Adam language." His father reminded him. His best friend Christian chuckled but then he took a look out the window himself and groaned. Edge couldn't believe he was stuck going to this dumb ass camp for the third year in a row. If Christian wasn't with him then he would have found some way to get out of this. Both his parents thought it was a good idea seeing how in their minds he still had issues to resolve. His father parked next to the bus and helped the boys with their bags. Once the bags were put on the bus Edges father tried to say bye but all he got was the middle finger and a glare. He didn't care if his father was pissed. All he cared about was that he was pissed at the moment. "Did you really have to do that?" Christian asked once they were on the bus. The bus was already half full and they tried to find a seat where they could both sit. "Yes, Yes I did." He told Christian. They had found a seat and Christian was sitting by the window while Edge had the aisle seat. They were both talking about what the summer might be like now that it was their last year there and they were counselors for the younger teenage boys. Edge had noticed two boys getting on the bus. One of them caught his eye right away. He had blondish brown hair which was spiked up with blue eyes. He pointed him out to Christian but Christian was too busy looking out the window. Edge nodded his head toward the boy and they both smiled to each other. Christian knew Edge had taken interest in that boy. This summer just got some what bearable Edge thought to him self.

**Evan Bourne's POV**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you have everything you need packed in your bags?" Evan's mother asked. This had been going on for the last thirty minutes. His mother wouldn't let him just get on the bus. She kept asking all these questions like if he was going to be okay and checking to make sure he had everything. She even went through his bags twice to double check. He was fifth teen not five, he was sure he could take care of himself. "Mom I will be fine, can I just get on the bus already. You are the one that's making me go to this camp so why are you acting like you don't want me to go." He said. He didn't even want to go to this camp but his mother had found out about it when one of her friends mentioned sending her boy their. He would do anything just to get his mother to stop nagging him even try this camp out. "Okay go then but know this Evan. I love you and no matter what I am always here for you." His mother told him. Evan nodded his head and got on the yellow bus. He found there to be no more empty seats on the bus it being occupied by at least one person so he had to find some one to sit with. He noticed a boy who was sitting alone playing with his Nintendo DS so he decided to sit next to him. He had his own DS so he took his out. The boy who he sat next to paid no mind to him at first but then he looked up at him with a smile "Hey I'm Cody" he said. "Hey, I'm Evan." He told Cody. The two of them continued playing with their games.

**Randy's Pov**

This was absolutely bull shit. For the third fucking year in a row he had to go to this fucking camp. Didn't his parents know already that the camp wasn't working for him? His temper was worse than ever and he hadn't stopped cutting either. He was forced to go to fucking camp for his anger issues but it only made it worse. To top it all off he had to be a counselor. He was in no position to do that but would his father back down no he just told Randy to try it. That made Randy angrier. He had been dealing with anger problems since he was eight and even went to therapy for it twice a week. Both his parents thought it would be a good idea to send Randy to this camp where he could get to know other teenage boys that share the same problems as he did. He slammed his father car door not bothering to say bye and walked onto the bus. His father would deal with his bags. He looked around for a spot to sit and there was a seat right in the back next to a boy who was texting on his phone. When he had sat down the boy look at him blushing then went back to his phone. He smirked at the boy finding him to be some what cute. He took out his I pod put it on full blast and sat back in his seat.

**Daniel's POV**

"Hey do you need help with the your bags." he heard some one say. He looked up from his bags and saw a boy smiling. He stayed quiet and he waited for an answer. The boy shrugged his shoulders and lifted Daniel's bags to help him. When his bags were on the bus the boy followed Daniel to an empty seat. "Thanks" Daniel whispered. "I'm John Cena." He told Daniel. "Daniel Bryan" he said to John. "So is this your first time at camp?" John asked him. Daniel shook his head "No this is my second year." he said. Daniel thought the bus was crowded and he hated being surrounded by people. He moved closer to the window so John wasn't touching any part of him. John gave him a strange look before turning around and talking with another boy. Daniel hated camp but it was the only way to get away from his home. He stayed quiet as he looked out the window waiting to get to the camp.

**Okay like it or not please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Cabin Buddies**

**Chris's POV**

The bus pulled up to the camp two freaking hours later. Chris couldn't have been more happier. The bus ride even though it was two hours long felt more like four hours to him. The camp sign read welcome to camp summer. Yes the idiot who owns this camp actually named it camp summer. How original. This would be Chris's last year of this shit of a camp. He didn't mind coming here because as much as people thought he had no problems at all so he didn't have anything to worry about. But apparently he did because his guidance counselor at school suggested that he attend this camp every summer to work on his attitude. Yea well its not like she didn't have an attitude either. Every time he would walk into her office Chris could swear she was glaring at him. Every one was getting off the bus dragging their bags with them. They were told to wait for the two guys that run this camp. After waiting for ten minutes two guys finally decided to start talking. "Hello every body and welcome to another summer at camp summer." Hunter said. Yes he knew both of these men. They were Hunter and Shawn. They didn't own this camp but they just ran it. "We have your cabin assignments so when we call your name please come to the front and meet your cabin buddies." The other man Shawn said. Chris paid no attention to the other names that were being called until he heard his name. He walked over to where Hunter and Shawn were standing. Chris found out that the other counselor that was supposed to help him with the campers was Randy Orton. He knew Randy Orton from the first year he came here. He was known to have some anger issues but that was his problem. Randy looked at him and they waited till Shawn called the names of the campers. Shawn called out four names. Two of the boys they called out caught his eyes. One of them looked like he freaking ate ten chocolate bars as he ran to stand next to Randy and the other one looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Chris thought their names were Cody and Justin. He would have to ask them. I looked at the almost tearful boy standing next to me "What's your name?" Chris asked. The boys eyes widened but he stayed quiet "His name is Justin, he doesn't talk that much." Hunter told him coming over to where we were standing. I nodded my head "Okay" It was time for everyone to go to their cabins "Lets go" I called to my campers. Randy led the way but Justin didn't move from his spot next to Hunter. I let out a loud sigh "Justin we need to go to our cabin, come on." He told him. Chris was trying to be nice about this but he received a glare from Hunter. Cody who was looking on to what was going on with Justin took a hold of Justin's hand and was now pulling Justin to the cabin. That was one way to get him there.

**Ted's POV **

This summer was going to be pure hell for Ted. Why was that? Because he was surrounded by a bunch of boys. Most of them were hot too. Over the past year he had announced to everyone he knew that he was gay. Yes he had came out the closet as some would call it. Even though Ted had said it aloud he still found it hard within himself to admit that he was gay. Ted's family had taken him being gay not like Ted had expected. His father was angry and his mother took his father side. With time Ted's father realized that was his son and came around to accepting it along with his mother. Still Ted didn't know whether he could accept it. He found himself deep in depression not even wanting to go to school. When finally his parents had enough and sent him to this camp to see if it would help him adjust. Now he sat on his bed in his cabin listening to Adam or what he said he liked to be called Edge talk about the rules. He had just wanted to sleep because of having to wake up so early to get to the bus he hadn't slept that much. He could of slept on the bus ride here but the boy sitting next to him was hot so he sat there texting his older brother about the boy. Ted sighed as Edge finished talking but then John started talking about what they would be doing for the time at this camp. Ted looked around at the other campers. One was laying on his bed listening to John speak and two of them was talking amongst themselves and the other one was making his bed. "Are you finally done with your talking Cena?" Edge said. John glared at Edge "Yes I am. Before you guys leave I have one more thing to say. Since Edge and I are your counselors it is our job to make sure your okay" "Or don't die" Edge added in. "Anyways." John said "If you have a problem or just want to hang just come find one of us." John finished saying. "Now that Cena is done talking you all have free time so get the hell out of this cabin" said Edge. "Wait we are not allowed to stay in our cabin during free time?" the boy who was laying on his bed asked. John shook his head "No, during free time you are not supposed to be in your cabins." John told us. They all left the cabin not really sure where to go. Ted was feeling hungry so he decided to see if there was food ready in the lunch cabin. He walked in there to find a few boys sitting eating burgers or hotdogs so he got himself some food. Ted sat down alone at a table eating his burger when a boy sat down across from him. The boy who he sat with on the bus was the same one sitting next to him now. He looked up from his food and the boy was smirking. "So you really like the camp food here huh?" he asked. "No just hungry." Ted told him. "This your first time at camp summer?" the boy asked him. "Yea it doesn't seem too bad." Ted said to him. "Yea well wait till group sessions and one on one sessions start." Said the boy. The boy stood up from the table and went to leave but Ted grabbed a hold of his wrist. Ted could feel the boy tensing up and he now had an angry look on his face "I'm sorry" Ted mumbled. "I just wanted to know your name?" Ted told him. Ted let go of the boys wrist "It's Randy." he said. "Well I'm Ted." He said to him. Randy looked like he was thinking hard about something but then he just walked away. Ted wondered what his problem was.

**Christian's POV**

He was trying his best to go over the rules of this stupid ass camp but his other counselor was making it hard for him to do that. "Jeff will you stop talking to the campers and let them listen to what I have to say." Christian said to Jeff. Jeff was currently chatting away with two of the campers about who knows what. "Fine. Listen up campers because what Christian has to say is important because with out rules we wouldn't know how to break them." Jeff told them campers. The campers started to laugh. Christian had known Jeff from the previous year and he also knew Jeff was stoner. Hell he was probably stoned now. For what reason he didn't know but he didn't care, he just wanted to get the hell out of the cabin. He wanted to go find Edge and ask him about his new campers. He sent a glare Jeff's way and started talking again. When everything was said Christian told them to start to unpack before it was time for free time. Christian looked around the cabin and noticed a boy just sitting on his bed. Being the good and some what responsible counselor he was he took it upon himself to see what the hell was his problem. Christian walked over to the boy's bed "Hey, You going to unpack or what?" he asked. The boy looked up at Christian and Christian couldn't help but stare. This boy was cute in his eyes. He had brown hair with brown eyes but he looked scared. The boy nodded and stood up taking things out of his bag "You need help?" Christian asked. The boy shook his head. Guess he wasn't much of a talker. He noticed Edge standing by the door of the cabin so he announced free time and everyone left the cabin. He watched the boy as he slowly walked towards the lake. "Who is that?" Edge asked. He saw that Christian was staring at the boy. "Just one of my campers." Christian told him. "Okay well I have some news to tell you?" Edge told Christian. Christian and Edge were walking no where in particular "You know the guy that I was looking at on the bus?" Edge asked Christian. "Yea you were like checking him out the whole entire ride to the camp." Christian told him. "Well he is one of my campers, he is in my cabin." Edge told him. Christian wondered what Edge was up to. "So?" Christian asked. "I plan on making him mine." Declared Edge. Christian knew there was no stopping Edge from getting what he wanted so he just sat back and watched. Christian had decided to take a walk down to the lake so him and Edge went their separate ways. Christian had found the boy from earlier in the cabin sitting on a large rock by the lack. He was throwing smack rocks into the water. "Hey can I join you?" he asked. The boy jumped and slipped off the rock. Christian grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the rock. They both were now sitting on the rock and Christian was still holding the boys hand. The boy noticed his hand was in Christians and he pulled his hand away. "Are you okay?" Christian asked him. The boy nodded his head. Christian knew he was supposed to know his campers name but he didn't care to pay attention before. "Can you at least tell me your name?" Christian asked. "It's Daniel Bryan" the boy spoke up. "Mines Christian." Said Christian. They sat in silence just looking out into the water for awhile.

**Justin's POV**

Justin didn't know what to do. He hated being here and wanted to get back to his own room. Justin looked around and saw the other campers were busy unpacking their bags. He left his untouched. Justin was convinced that his parents were still coming to get him. It wasn't enough that he was forced to leave Hunter's side when another camper had dragged him by his hand to their cabin. "It's free time you need to leave the cabin and do something." He heard Chris, one of his counselors say. The other three campers were done unpacking and were now leaving the cabin. Justin walked out of the cabin not knowing where to go but he wasn't watching where he was walking when he had tripped on a stick. He felt someone catching him before he hit the ground and he was brought back to his feet. "Thanks." Justin said. "No problem, you should watch where your going." Justin turned around to see a boy. He had black shoulder length hair. He was smiling at Justin. "I don't have anywhere to go." Justin admitted. "Are you hungry?" there is food ready for lunch if you want to eat. I'm Matt by the way." Matt said. Justin was getting hungry but he had no clue where to find lunch at. As if Matt read his mind he said "I can show you where the lunch cabin is." Justin followed Matt to where he could get some food. Maybe if he stuck by Matt staying at this camp wouldn't be so bad. Matt seemed like a nice enough boy who could help him.

**Okay so like it or not please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Free Time **

**A/N This chapter includes sexual references, not going to spoil what happens this is M rating after all. **

**Jeff's POV **

It was finally free time after Jeff and Christian had with the best they could went over important things with their campers. Jeff decided he wanted to go see what the art cabin had to offer. Camp Summer had a cabin for everything. There was an art, music, library and even a cabin where you could work out. The cabin that Jeff hated the most was the counseling cabin but he didn't have to worry about that till tomorrow morning. He arrived at the Art cabin and it was empty. Jeff went inside and grab a drawing pad and some drawing pencils. Jeff enjoyed drawing and painting so he looked forward to spending his free time here. He started to draw and when he looked up he saw a boy standing by the door. He was younger than him so could tell he was a camper. "You can come in." Jeff told him. The boy stood in the door way for a while but then went over to look at the paints. "Do you want to join me?" Jeff asked him. The boy seemed to like that idea and he sat down next to Jeff and watched him draw for awhile. Jeff got a good look at the boy next to him and he looked pretty cute. "What's your name?" Jeff asked the boy. "It's Cody." said the boy. Cody looked like he was having a hard time sitting in his seat and that's when Jeff got the idea. "Hey wanna take a walk?" Jeff asked. Cody liked the idea of getting out of the art cabin. Jeff grabbed the pad and the pencils and followed Cody out of the cabin. Jeff wanted to take Cody to a place where he had found last summer. It was by the lake but it was secluded with trees. "Where are we going?" Cody asked. "Jeff looked for the mark he had made on one of the trees and led Cody into the secluded area. Jeff watched as Cody looked around and smiled at Jeff "It's beautiful. Is this like your secret spot or something?" Cody asked. Jeff walked over to where Cody was standing "Yea, I found it last summer." Jeff told Cody. Jeff felt the need to be closer to Cody even only after meeting him in the art cabin. "How long have you been going to this camp?" Cody asked Jeff. Jeff stood behind Cody and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Cody leaned his head back against Jeff's body. "This is your first year here right?" Jeff asked. "Yea. How about you?" Cody asked. Jeff kissed Cody's neck "This my fourth year here." Jeff said to Cody. Cody started squirming in Jeff's arms and he guessed that Cody wasn't comfortable in his arms. That made him feel sad but he let Cody go. "Will you pose by the tree for me?" Jeff asked. Cody wasn't sure what Jeff was asking him. "I want you to stand by the tree while I draw you. I think you're a something worth drawing." Jeff said to Cody. Cody blushed but he walked over to the tree. Jeff helped position Cody the right way and started drawing Cody. He had thought about maybe asking Cody to take his shirt off but he would wait for a later time to ask. Jeff wasn't sure why but he felt some form of attraction to Cody. He didn't know whether it was because of his baby boy looks or it was because he reminded him of someone he had lost a while back. Cody had this innocence but yet hint of a dark side to him. He wanted to get to know him better. It didn't take long for Cody to start moving shifting his feet "Cody babe you need to stand still?" Jeff told him. Cody shook his head "I can't. I have a hard time paying attention. I have ADHD." Cody told Jeff. Jeff understood and stopped his drawing. Jeff went over to Cody "It's okay, we can finish some other time." Jeff said as he kissed Cody on the cheek. Jeff suggested that they grab some food so they both walked to the lunch cabin.

**Mike ( the miz ) POV**

Mike was sitting with a few other boys in the lunch cabin. He wasn't paying too much attention to what they were talking about. He was about to get up to throw away the garbage on his tray when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped causing the tray to fall and the rest of his soda spilling on his shorts. Mike was very upset about the soda spilling on his pants. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. "Hey, sorry about that." It was one of his counselors Edge. "I have to go change, I can't have anyone see me like this." He said freaking out. "Come on we can go back to the cabin so you can change." Edge told him. Mike followed him back to their cabin where he took out another pair of jean shorts to change into. Edge sat down on his bed and watched as Mike changed. Mike felt weird changing in front of his counselor but he shrugged it off and finished buttoning his pants. "You know I really am sorry for scaring you like that. I just wanted to get your attention to talk with you." Said Edge. He had come over and sat down on Mike's bed. Well at least he had a counselor who cared he thought. Mike was pulled gently towards Edge and was now standing right in front of him. "How are you finding camp so far?" Edge asked. Mike had only been at the camp for a couple of hours but he hadn't found anything he didn't like yet. "It's okay." Mike told him. "That's good." Said Edge. Edge was now running his hands up and down Mike's arms. Mike wanted to move away but he found himself not wanting to move away from Edge "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Edge asked Mike shook his head and Edge pulled him closer "Good because I don't want to do anything that will make you feel like that." Said Edge. Mike was so close to Edge that their noses were touching and he could feel Edge's hot breath on his neck. "How would you feel if I kissed you right now?" Edge asked. Mike didn't know how to respond to that but he didn't have to because Edge captured his lips in a kiss. Edge's tongue slipped out of his mouth wanting entrance into Mikes. Mike parted his lips letting Edges tongue explore his mouth. Edge pulled Mike onto his lap. Mike wasn't so sure he wanted to be doing this with Edge. He was his counselor; he didn't want to get in any trouble. Mike broke the kiss "I don't think this is a good idea." He let Edge know. He took a few steps back from his bed. "Your right it's probably not." Said Edge. Edge stood up walking over to Mike "But I could make you feel so good, like nothing you ever felt before." Edge whispered in Mike's ear. Edge was running his hand up and down the front of Mike's pants, rubbing the bulge the was forming in his pants.

**Edge's POV**

Edge had Mike right where he wanted him. Edge was rubbing the outside of Mike's shorts and he could feel him getting harder. Edge kissed Mike again slowly walking him backwards onto his bed. He laid them both down. Edge unbuttoned Mike's shorts. He looked up at Mike who was looking down at what Edge was doing "Tell me if you want this." Edge said to Mike. He had hoped that Mike would say yes. Edge was known to get what he wanted but he never took it by force. It was always done by seduction. "Yes" Mike said. That was all Edge needed to hear as he pulled down Mikes shorts along with the boxers he was wearing. Edge moved up Mike's body giving him a quick kiss then sliding back down his body. Edge took Mikes fully hardened cock in his hand pumping it fast. "You don't get to cum till I say." Edge told Mike. All that could be heard in the cabin was the sounds Mike moaning. Pre cum leaked from Mikes cock and Edge licked it up before taking all of Mikes cock into his mouth. He could hear Mike let out a moan as he felt Edges mouth around his cock. Edge sucked at Mikes cock and it didn't take long for Mike to become close to cumming. He smiled and took his mouth off of Mikes cock. "You can cum anytime now." Edge told Mike. He gave one last suck and Mike was cumming into his mouth. He loved the taste of cum but Mikes tasted better then he thought. When Mikes breathing was back to normal Edge handed him his boxers and shorts. "So?" Edge asked. "Um it was great." Said Mike smiling. "I told you." Said Edge. He was glad that he had gotten what he wanted but he couldn't help but feel something more than a physical attraction towards Mike. There was a knock on the cabin door. Edge made sure that Mike had his shorts on before he went to see who it was. There was a boy at the door "I'm looking for Mike. Some one said he was in here." He said. Mike came to the door "Hey Riley what's up?" Mike asked the boy. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to take the tour that they are giving in a few with me." said Riley. Mike shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not.' Mike said. Mike turned to Edge "See you later Edge." He said before leaving with Riley. Edge couldn't help but feel jealous as Mike left with Riley.

**Alex's POV**

"So I heard what happened in the lunch cabin." Alex said to Mike. His name was Alex Riley but he liked to be called Riley. Him and Mike grew up together and were the best of friends. They kept no secrets from each other and never wanted to. They both knew of each others problems and both of their parents had agreed to send them to this camp. Even with everything that was going on with him in his life Mike had stuck by him and he had helped Mike with his problems. Riley and Mike were walking to the spot where they would meet the group for the tour. "I think my counselor seduced me." Mike told Riley. "What?" Riley asked. "Well after I spilled the soda on my shorts I needed to go change them so Edge came back with me to our cabin. After I changed he asked me how I liked camp and the next thing you know he had me laying on my bed and he was giving me a blow job." Said Mike. Riley couldn't believe what Mike just said. He had never known Mike just to let someone he barely knew kiss him or further more give him head. "Are you going to report him?" Riley asked Mike. Mike shook his head "No I liked it, I like him." Mike admitted. Riley laughed. "You won't say anything right?" Mike asked him. Riley felt no need to get Edge into any trouble if Mike liked the blow job. "I won't say a thing." promised Riley. They were now on tour of the camp making sure to remember where everything was. Riley took a look at the boys on the tour but the one he decided to pay attention to was the one talking. He was the one giving the tour and Riley couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Earth to Riley." He heard Mike say. Riley looked at Mike. "What?" he asked. "I was trying to get your attention for the last two minutes. Some thing wrong?" Mike asked. Riley looked at the boy who was still speaking and Mike followed his gaze. "Oh you were busy staring at John huh." Said Mike. Riley nodded. "You know him?" Riley asked. "Yea he is one of my counselors. " Mike said. Riley wanted to get closer to John to hear what he was saying. He was now standing by John and he took notice. "Hey" John said. "Hey" said Riley. For the rest of the tour Riley stayed by Johns side and when the tour was over John walked over to where Riley and Mike were talking. "Hey you two play basketball?" John asked them. "Yea we play." Said Riley. "You want to join a few of us in a game then?" John asked. Riley was okay with that but Mike told them he would join them next time. John took Riley to where they would be playing basketball.

**Matt's POV **

Matt was eating lunch with one of the campers. He had found Justin when he caught him from tripping over a stick. He had saw Justin earlier and felt bad for the boy. He looked liked he was going to break down in tears when he arrived at the camp. No one wanted to be at this camp but they weren't going to start crying because of it. Justin looked to be happier than what he was earlier. Matt had wanted to go find Jeff before eating to make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble and that's when he had found Justin. "Hey Justin do you want to go on the tour of the camp since this is your first year?" Matt asked. It was part of a counselor's job to suggest the tour for the first day. Most of the other counselors wouldn't bother telling their campers. "Are you going too?" Justin asked. Justin's eyes pleaded for Matt to come with him and Matt couldn't resist so he nodded his head. He hoped Jeff wasn't getting himself into trouble. They finished their lunch and met up with the group for the tour. Justin stayed close to Matt on the tour, quiet not bothering to ask any questions. When Matt had pointed a few of the spots where he liked to hang out at Justin only nodded. The tour ended and Matt wanted to go see if he could find any of his campers. Maybe this year being his last he would try to be a better counselor to these poor campers. When he told Justin of his plans about going to find his campers Justin asked to go with him. Matt didn't see a problem with that, even though he wasn't Justin's counselor he was a counselor and he felt that he should help Justin adjust to the camp.

**John's POV**

John had just finished giving a tour of the camp and he wanted to burn some energy off. Basketball would help him with that. During the tour he noticed a boy who was in the back of the group standing next to one of his campers Mike. The boy had moved to the front and stayed pretty close to him. He thought this boy was cute even though camper and counselor relationships were probably forbidden he had no intention of that, he just wanted to get to know him better. . John had decided to invite him and Mike, to go play some basketball. Mike declined but the boy who had almost stayed glued to him during the tour accepted the invitation. He walked with the boy to the basketball court. "Are you friends with Mike?" John decided to ask. "Yea we have known each other for awhile. We grew up together." The boy told John. "My names John." John said. "I know Mike told me. I'm Riley." Riley smiled at John and they walked over to the other players. The game was a short one because they all had to get back to their cabins. The counselors had a meeting and the campers needed to stay in their cabins. John felt happy after the game had ended. Not only did his team win, Riley was on his team. John returned to his cabin "We need to do something tonight." Edge stated. Both counselors and campers were in the cabin and they were sitting on their beds. "Like what?" John asked. "We need to let the others know what cabin runs this camp." Edge told John. John didn't like where this was going. He knew Edge was known to be somewhat of a bully. "What are you talking about Edge?" John asked. "Cena are you dense? We are going to prank a cabin real good tonight and you and the other campers are going to help me." Edge said. John didn't have the energy to fight with Edge and knowing he wasn't going to win he called the attention of the campers.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N okay so the story is pretty much set now with the couples. Yes I made Edge seem like a man whore and Jeff some what too. Next chapter will include some trouble in the night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer. **

**Adam's POV**

Edge had to make sure everything was set. Before the counselors had to go to their meeting he assigned his campers with things to do to get ready for tonight. He had warned them not to get caught out of the cabin while getting the things they needed for tonight. Edge was sitting in his meeting not really listening to what Hunter and Shawn were saying. If it was important he would make John tell him later. Right now he was deciding what cabin to prank. He took a look around at the other counselors and made his decision. He smiled to himself and waiting for this so called meeting to be over with. Twenty minutes later they were dismissed to go back to their cabins. Him and John were walking back to their cabin "So did you decide on who to prank?" John asked. "Yea." Edge pointed to the cabin where Chris and Randy were going into. John's eyes widened "Are you sure about that?" John asked. Edge nodded before walking into the cabin. He saw his campers talking amongst themselves "Okay listen up. Do we have everything set for tonight?" he asked. "Yes we were able to get everything you asked for." Mike spoke up. Edge smiled at Mike "Good." He said. "Aren't we going to get in trouble for this? I thought pranks weren't tolerated at this camp." Said Mike. Edge liked Mike but he needed for him to loosen up a bit especially if he was going to be one of his campers. "We are not going to get into trouble." Edge told Mike. Edge patted Mike on the shoulder "Relax" Edge whispered to him before giving Mikes shoulder a soft squeeze. Mike smiled at Edge. Edge then began to talk about what he had planned for tonight.

**Ted's POV**

Ted listened as Edge explained the prank they were supposed to pull tonight on another cabin. He liked the prank they were going to pull but what he didn't like was the cabin Edge choose to prank. Edge wanted to prank Randy's cabin. It was time for dinner so every one headed over to get food. Ted saw Randy standing outside of the food cabin where everyone now knew the proper name was called the mess hall. He wanted to eat with Randy but he looked like he was in no mood to talk. Randy saw Ted staring at him and he gave a small smile. He walked over to Randy "You want to get food with me?" Ted asked. He knew he sounded lame but he didn't have much experience with boys. Randy nodded and they both walked into the mess hall. They sat down at an empty table but were soon joined by two boys he didn't know. Randy looked at them and back at Ted. "Everything okay with you?" Randy asked him. Ted was feeling bad about the prank and wanted to tell Randy. He didn't want Randy being mad at him if he found out that he was part of the prank. "Yea I'm fine." Ted told Randy. He knew that if he told Randy that he would have to face Edge and to be honest he kinda feared him. Dinner was soon over and everyone was told to go to the cabins because their counselors needed to talk with them. "I'll see you around" Randy said. Ted walked back to his cabin.

**Evans's POV**

Evan and Cody walked into the mess hall for dinner. They had met up with each other after Evan had gone on the tour and where ever Cody was. Evan had stayed to himself only talking to Cody. Cody was like himself he liked to play video games and it was funny to see Cody bouncing around. They couldn't find a table to sit at so Cody suggested they sit at the table where Ted was sitting with Randy who was one of the counselors. Seeing Randy made Evan remember what was going to happen tonight. Randy and Cody were in the cabin that his counselor Edge planned to prank tonight. He knew the prank was some what harmless but he couldn't help think about what Cody would say about it tomorrow morning. "So you want to hang after dinner?" Cody asked. Cody had already finished his food and threw bought of their trays away and was bouncing in his chair. Evan walked out the mess hall with Cody but was stopped "Where are you two going?" A boy asked. Evan stayed quiet and it was Cody who spoke up "Hey Chris me and Evan are going to hang in my cabin." "Well not that I care but you can't. counselors have to have meetings with their campers so your friend here" Chris pointed to Evan "Needs to go back to his cabin." Chris said. Chris was staring at Evan which made Evan want to hide under a rock. He thought Chris was mad at him. "Okay. I'm just going to walk Evan back to his cabin. I will be right there." Cody told Chris. "Chris is one of my counselors in my cabin. He is not that bad. I haven't had the chance to talk to him that much." Cody told Evan. They reached Evans cabin and he watched as Cody walked to his. Evan could see that Chris was watching Evan and that made him feel uneasy. The meeting was about what would happen tomorrow during the day. His counselors meaning only John did the talking about their therapy sessions that would start tomorrow. There were one on one sessions where they had to talk just with their therapist and in the evenings every night there were group sessions. This was not only mandatory for the campers but for their counselors as well. Evan was handed a notebook with a sheet of paper in it "You are expected to write in your journal every day." John said to them holding up his notebook. 'The sheet of paper has your one on one and group therapy sessions when you have to be there. Your group sessions usually have three to four boys in a session." John told them. Evan took a look at his sheet of paper and he didn't have his one on one session till eleven am. His group session was scheduled for five pm. He didn't know how he would feel going to group therapy. He had tried therapy where it was just him and a therapist but he hated him. He was always trying to get him to talk about things. "Cena are you done now we have more important things to discuss." Edge said. Evan put his notebook away under his pillow and listened to Edge as he began talking.

**Mike's POV**

Mike and the rest of his cabin quietly left their cabin and walked towards the cabin where the prank was going to go down. It was pitch black but their flash lights gave enough light for them to see where they were going. Each boy carried a bag with them. Edge being the leader opened the cabin door and signaled for the others to quietly follow him. Everyone in the cabin was fast asleep and they could hear deep snoring coming from few of the boys. Edge nodded to them and they began there tasks. It was dark in the cabin making it hard to set everything up and Mike tried his best to do everything he was supposed to do for the prank. He almost tripped on the yarn that was all over the cabin. He felt a pair of hands grabbing him before he fell and she put the light up to see who it was. Edge was smiling at him "Be care." He said and gave a quick kiss to his lips. He had hoped the others didn't see the kiss. Mike went back to spraying the shaving cream all over one of the campers sleeping body.

**John's POV**

Johns cabin was standing outside the cabin that they had just pranked waited for the time when Edge woke them up. He watched as Edge knocked loudly on the cabin door and ran to hide behind a near by tree. The flash lights were turned off to prevent being seen. Then the screaming started as the counselors and campers were woken up to a surprise. John could hear the screams of both the counselors and couldn't help but laugh. The lights were finally turned on in the cabin and he could see the mess that was created in the cabin. Edge was on the ground laughing and John kicked his arm to so he would shut the hell up. Hunter and Shawn came running to the cabin and that was their cue to leave before they were caught but unfortunately Edge had other plans. He came out from behind the tree and was now looking directly at a very angry looking Randy. "What happened to you losers?" he asked walking up to the cabin. He had the campers with him. John followed behind. "We were sleeping when we heard screaming and it sounded like it was girls screaming but when we ran over here we realized it was just you." Said Edge. John could hear a growl coming from Randy and he was shaking. "You think this is funny?" screamed Randy. "Actually it really is." Said Edge. Randy went to attack Edge but Hunter was holding him back. "Okay that's enough. Edge, John take your campers back to your cabin and go back to sleep." Said Hunter. Randy hit the side of the cabin and stormed off into the dark. Chris came out of his cabin "Did you do this to us?" he asked. Edge smirked at him before leaving with the campers. Chris glared at John. Yea we were screwed he thought.

He walked into his cabin and saw that everyone was in their beds talking but he noticed someone was missing. John walked over to Edge "Edge I think we are missing a camper." John told him. "Cena what are you talking about?" Edge asked. Edge counted the beds the campers were in. There was four beds but only three campers. "Campers get out of bed now" yelled Edge. The campers were standing by their beds wondering what the hell was wrong with Edge. "Cena do you know the names of these campers?" Edge asked. John rolled his eyes "How about you sit on your bed and do nothing like usual why I handle this." John snapped. John took a good look at the boys and noticed that Ted was missing. Maybe he was taking his time walking back to the cabin. Then again their cabin was a two minute walk from the other cabin. John waited a little while longer but still no Ted. He would have to go out and find Ted himself. He turned to tell Adam that he was going to find Ted but Adam was already sleeping. He walked out into the night with a flash light and started walking to the other cabin. This was stressful and he needed a drink.

**Justin's POV**

Justin was covered in chocolate syrup and shaving cream. He had been sleeping when he was woken up by screaming. He sat up in his bed and found that his body was covered in something. It smelled like shaving cream and Justin went to turn the light on. When he did something poured right on him. It was chocolate syrup so now he was covered in shaving cream and chocolate syrup. Justin looked around the cabin where there was yarn every where and everyone was covered in shaving cream or chocolate. Some one had turned the fan on and feathers wear blowing all over the place. Who would do this? Justin thought. He went to get out of bed and there was something slippery on the floor. Justin slipped in it and slid across the cabin crashing into Cody. Both he and Cody fell to the floor. They heard a knock on the door and there was Hunter and Shawn staring at the chaotic scene that was happening. Justin watched as one of his counselors stormed out of the cabin and now Hunter and Shawn were talking with Chris. He felt a tear roll down his eyes as he didn't know what to do. He was covered head to toe in stuff he shouldn't be covered in and his bed was ruined. He felt a hand on his shoulder "Come on lets get cleaned up." Cody told Justin. They went to the showers and washed the stuff off of them. Justin was leaving the showers when he saw Matt walk in. Matt smiled at him "Hey Justin." Matt said. "Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" Justin asked. It was little bit late for a shower. "I could ask you the same thing" Matt said. "Well something happened in our cabin and I had to shower." Justin told Matt. Justin was starting to get upset again. "Justin you okay? What happened?" Matt asked. "Some boys snuck into our cabin while we were sleeping and they wrecked our cabin. They sprayed shaving cream all over us while we were sleeping. They strung yarn all over the cabin and poured sticky stuff on the floors so we would trip. The yarn was attached to buckets of chocolate syrup so when I touched the light to turn it on I pulled the yarn and the bucket fell all over me." Justin said. "That was really mean" said Matt. Justin could see Matt's face get red and he didn't want Matt to be angry. "I'm tired, so I'm going to head to bed." Justin said. Matt watched as Justin walked to his cabin. Justin was happy to have spoken to Matt, it made him feel a whole lot better.

**Ted's POV**

Ted didn't like the look on Randy's face right now. It was like Randy was looking right at him. Edges prank had went as planned and Ted and his cabin was now watching how it turned out. Edge had knocked on the door loudly to wake the cabin up and they listened behind a tree as they heard screams and crashes coming from the cabin. Edge had came from behind the tree and walked over to the cabin. That was a stupid move, he didn't know what to do but he followed Edge. It was a bad move because he was met with Randy's angry glare. Ted listened as he heard Edge and Randy yelling at each other and they almost got into a fight. He saw Randy walking off and he went to follow him. Nobody would know he was gone. Ted didn't want Randy being mad at him for this prank. The only reason why he went along with it was because Edge had made him. Ted had his flash light to guide his way through the camp. He had finally spotted Randy sitting on a bench with his back turned to him. Ted walked to Randy "I'm sorry about what happened at your cabin." Ted said to him. Randy turned around facing Ted "You had something to do with that?" Randy asked him. Ted really didn't want to answer that because of fear of what Randy might do or say. Ted nodded "Yea but I didn't want to. Edge made us. It was supposed to be a funny joke you know ha ha." Ted said with a smile. Randy didn't think it was so funny as he glared at Ted "Well it wasn't fucking funny."Screamed Randy. Ted backed away from Randy. "Wait Ted I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm just pissed and I don't have good control over my anger." Said Randy. Edge really didn't think about what cabin to prank then if he thought pranking Randy's cabin was a good idea. "I'm sorry" Ted told Randy. Ted stepped closer to Randy shinning the light on him. Randy looked like a mess covered in chocolate, shaving cream and feathers. He really tried not to laugh he couldn't help it. Randy looked at him then started laughing himself "I guess I do look funny." Said Randy. Ted saw another flash light coming there way, it was John. "There you are. Lets get back to the cabin." John said. John saw Randy but said nothing to him. Randy knew it wasn't Johns fault either. Randy would get Edge back and Ted hoped his cabin wouldn't have to pay.

**Okay so like it or not please review. **

**A/N Next Chapter will reveal the campers problems when they must go to their first therapy session. Also what kind of payback should Randy get on Edge or do does the whole cabin have to pay for what they did? Suggestions would be nice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Therapy is in session**

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer. **

**Randy's POV**

Randy was woken up to some one shaking him. He wanted to beat the shit out of who ever was the one that was doing that. Randy opened his eyes to see Cody smiling down at him. "It's time to get up." Was all he said before running out of the cabin. This was fucking ridiculous that he had to be one of the first people to have his one on one session. He hated these therapist here almost as much as he hated the one he saw at home. They were no help to him, if anything made him angrier. An angry Randy usually led to violence or him putting a razor blade to his wrist. It didn't help him much that he had gotten hardly any sleep at all due to the fucking antics of Edge. Randy walked to the counseling center. On his way he saw Ted walking there as well. After Ted had found him last night, Randy couldn't stop thinking about him. He had yelled at Ted when Ted told him that he was part of the prank but he regretted it because he knew it wasn't his fault. "Hey Ted." Randy said getting Ted's attention as Ted looked to see who was calling him. Ted smiled "Hey Randy. Going to therapy?" asked Ted. "Yea" said Randy. They had reached the counseling cabin "See you later." Ted said as he went into a different room as Randy. The counseling cabin had three private rooms to where you sat with your therapist and talked. Randy hated talking. He waited for his therapist who was Dr. Mark Calaway **(Undertaker) ** to come into the room. Randy had never had him for a therapist but he knew who he was. Everyone was scared of him and didn't try any shit with him. Dr. Calaway walked into the room and sat down on the other chair. "Hello, How are you doing this morning Randy.?" he asked. "I'm fucking tired." Randy said. "Can you watch your language." Dr. Calaway said to him. Randy nodded. Randy couldn't help but rub his wrist as it itched like crazy. He tried his best to hide it from Dr. Calaway but he noticed "Randy let me see your wrist?" he asked. Randy wasn't about to show him but Dr. Calaway walked over to him waited till Randy pulled his sleeve up. Dr. Calaway looked at the old and more recent cuts that were around his wrist. "How long have you been doing this?" Dr. Calaway asked. Dr Calaway had Randy's wrist and was tracing his scars with his finger. "Read my fucking file." Said Randy "And don't fucking touch me." he added. Dr. Calaway let go of Randy's wrist and went to sit back in his seat. "I'm sorry that I grabbed your wrist." Dr. Calaway said. Randy hated being questioned about what he does or why he does it. It is nobodies business. It was either cut his wrist or cut some ones throat. Cutting was his way of keeping control of his temper. His parents had found out a year ago and tried to make him stop. Dr. Calaway could see that Randy wasn't in any kind of condition to do a therapy session "Randy I'm letting you go early. Go calm yourself down. Next time we are going to discuss cutting." Said Dr. Calaway. To hell he was going to be talking about that Randy thought. Randy stormed out the counseling cabin feeling like he wanted to punch something or someone. He was glad Dr. Calaway let him leave or he would have been in a shit load of trouble for putting his hands on a therapist. Randy tried his breathing exercise but it didn't help any. He kicked at a tree "Randy, are you okay?" he heard Ted ask. He didn't want Ted to see him like this and he had to calm down. Randy took some quick breaths and was calming down. "I'm fine Ted" he said slowly. "Are you sure?" asked Ted. "Yea, lets go for a walk." Randy said.

**Jeff's POV**

"So Jeff what brings you here this morning?" his therapist Dr. Shane McMahon asked. Was this therapist retarded or something Jeff thought. "I was forced to come here." Said Jeff. Dr. McMahon wrote something down. "Okay, well Jeff how are you doing since the last summer I saw you?" Dr. McMahon asked. "I'm fine. Still a stoner as and that's the reason why I'm here again for yet another summer." He said. There was no hiding that Jeff had a problem with smoking marijuana. To Jeff smoking pot solved all his problems and made him feel good all in one. His parents and older brother Matt didn't see it that way. They hated when Jeff came back high or would sneak out to get high. Jeff saw nothing wrong with it; He just hated being reminded of that night that he would never forget. No amount of marijuana helped, but it made him forget for a little while. All he wanted to do was forget, but how can you forget something like that. Jeff didn't want to forget him, he wanted him back. "Okay. Are you still getting the nightmares?" Dr. McMahon asked. "Not as often." Jeff told him. "Has anything helped you?" asked Dr. McMahon. "I like to draw and paint so I guess art." Jeff said. "Art is a good hobby to get into. It helps to express how you are feeling." Dr. McMahon said. "Yesterday I spent some time in the art cabin." Jeff told Dr. McMahon. "Did you do some drawing?" asked Dr. McMahon. "Yea something like that." Said Jeff. Jeff took out a pad where he had his drawing of Cody. It was half done but it still looked good. Cody looked good in the drawing. Jeff showed it to Dr. McMahon. "It's one of the campers." Said Jeff. Dr. McMahon looked at the drawing 'It's a good drawing, I would like you to continue to draw when ever you have the free time." Dr. McMahon told Jeff.

**Christian's POV **

"I hate my parents." Christian screamed. Christian was at his therapist office and his therapist Dr. Calaway just asked how he was doing. Christian couldn't help it, his anger was building up. His parents had gotten divorced six years ago and made his life a living hell. He would of preferred for his parents to stay together even with their constant fighting then to have to deal with divorce. At first he was okay with the divorce but then there was the custody battle that had last for almost a year. He loved both his parents and didn't understand why they would put him through all this drama. So then Christian started not to care about anything. He would stay out late with Edge, party and come home past his curfew. His parents were furious about his behavior but you would think they would take it out on him. Nope, they just fought more with each other. It wasn't as if Christian was doing it to get attention. He did it because his parents cared more about fighting with each other than what Christian was doing. His parents only cared about Christian when the school called saying Christian was ditching class yet again or when they couldn't find him. "Do you want to tell me why you hate your parents?" Dr. Calaway asked. Christian sighed "They got divorced back when I was twelve and it has made my life hell." Said Christian. "What kind of things have you done that has brought you here for the last four years?" asked Dr. Calaway. "My parents think I'm out of control with my behavior and think I don't listen to them." Said Christian. "What has them saying that then?" "I skip school with my best friend Edge, I stay out later then I'm supposed to and yell at them every time they tell me to do something." Christian admitted. Dr. Calaway wrote everything Christian just said on his paper pad. "Tell me something. What have you learned here the past tree years you were sent here?" asked Dr. Calaway. That he hated his parents more than ever. "I still hate my parents." Christian told him. "For the rest of the summer here, I want you to think about something else besides your parents. Find something you're interested in and worry about that." Dr. Calaway told him. Christian didn't understand what the hell he was talking about, giving the Dr a confused look "Focus on something else besides your parents. I don't want to hear about your parents." Dr. Calaway explained. Dr. Calaway felt that if Christian had something else to think about he would eventually get over his parents divorce.

**Daniel Bryan's POV**

Daniel was walking to the counseling cabin where he would have his first therapy session. "Hey Daniel, heading to the counseling cabin?" he heard Christian ask. Daniel nodded his head and continued walking. "Wait up I'll walk with you." Christian said. Christian was by Daniels side walking too close to him "How are you doing Daniel?" asked Christian. Daniel shook his shoulder "I'm okay, and you?" he asked. "I'm good." Christian said smiling. They both arrived at the counseling cabin "Well see you later" Christian said to Daniel. He patted his shoulder and Daniel gringed. He didn't like being touched. "Are you okay?" Christian asked seeing the face Daniel was making. Daniel nodded and walked quickly away from Christian. Daniel thought Christian was nice but he didn't want to get too close to him. He learned never to get too close to any one. "Good morning Daniel." Dr Shane McMahon said. Daniel sat in the chair "How are you?" Dr. McMahon asked. "I'm fine." Daniel said. "So Daniel tell me what brings you here again this year?" Dr. McMahon asked. "My step father forced my mother to send me here." Daniel said. "Why would he do that?" Dr. McMahon asked. "He hates me. He doesn't like that I'm shy and he thinks I should be more social." Daniel said. "There is nothing wrong with you being shy, but it's also good to have friends." Dr. McMahon said. "Why they never stay around." Said Daniel. "Why?" "I don't know. Sometimes it because we grow apart or because of my step father." Daniel told Dr. McMahon. Dr. McMahon wrote something down "How are you getting along with the campers and counselors in your cabin?" he asked. "I haven't talked to any of them but my counselor Christian seems nice and willing to talk to me." Daniel said. "Well then you should use that help you get over your shyness. Maybe if you spend time with your counselors and campers then they will help you." Said Dr. McMahon. Dr. McMahon reminded Daniel to write in his journal and let him leave. Daniel really wanted to try to make friends but what would happen if he did. What if he made friends with them and then left him like his other friends had? Daniel walked back to his cabin and layed on his bed. Tears started to fall down his face as he cried softly. "What the hell?" he heard someone scream. Daniel turned around and saw Christian on the floor. He wiped at his face as Christian got up. "Hey you okay?" Christian asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Daniel said. "I'm good. I just tripped over some ones bag." Said Christian. Christian sat at the end of Daniels bed. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Christian asked. Daniel was embarrassed that he was caught "Therapy." He said. "Oh, yea that would do it. Mine didn't go too well either. I would like to tell you it gets better but not really." Christian told Daniel. "Do you think I could just lay here for a little bit?" Daniel asked. "Okay but lunch is in an hour." Christian said. Christian stood up and left the cabin.

**Ted's POV**

Ted saw Randy walking to the counseling cabin. He had said hi to him before both of them had to go to their sessions. Ted hadn't stopped thinking about Randy since last night. He was pretty sure he had a crush on Randy. Ted covered his face with his hands "Something troubling you Ted?" asked Dr. Stephen Farrelly **A/N I'm just going to write Dr. Sheamus. ** Ted looked up "Yea I guess." He said. Ted didn't want to talk about him liking Randy. How could he like Randy when he only met him like a day? "So tell me then?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I think I like some one at this camp." Ted said. "How do you feel about that?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "I feel confused and I don't know how to act to liking a boy." Ted admitted. Ted never had a problem talking to therapists but that still didn't make him feel any better about his depression. Ted was diagnosed with depression a month after coming out to his family and friends. His parents took him to see several therapists and were going to try putting him on meds until his father's friend suggested this camp. If this camp didn't work out for him Ted was going to be put on meds. Camp Summer just had to work out for him. "Ted there is nothing wrong with you liking a boy." Dr. Sheamus informed him. Ted had heard this many times before. "Does this boy like you back?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I don't know but I want to find out. I just don't know how to." He said. "I think you should find out, talk to him and tell him how you worst thing that could happen is that he says he doesn't like you back." Dr, Sheamus told him. Dr. Sheamus did have a point if Ted talked to Randy and told him how he felt then he would also know how Randy felt about him. "Thanks" Ted said. "It would be a good idea to write in your journal about this boy you like and what happens when you talk to him. No one is going to read it so feel free to write what you want in it." Dr. Sheamus told him.

**Chris's POV**

"I just said that I see no reason for me to be sitting in this chair talking you when I could be doing something else." Said Chris. Dr. Sheamus was glaring at Chris. "Just tell me how you are doing?" he told Chris. "I'm doing fine and dandy now can I leave?" Chris asked. Chris was in no mood for this session seeing how he was still angry about what happened last night. "Do you want to tell me why you are getting so smart with me?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "No. I want to get the hell out of here." Said Chris. "I heard what happened to your cabin last night." Dr. Sheamus told Chris. Well news travels fast. "And?" Chris asked. "How do you feel about what happened?" Dr Sheamus asked. "I'm pissed off but it was a prank. That's what people do at camp. I wouldn't expect anything less from Edge." Chris answered. Dr. Sheamus nodded and wrote something down on paper "So how was your school year?" Dr. Sheamus asked. He asked that question like he really cared. Chris could tell from the expression of Dr. Sheamus that he couldn't care less how his school year went. "It was okay." Said Chris. "How are you getting along with the campers?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I don't care about the campers." Chris told him. Chris remembered what happened with Evan as he was heading over here. He had been walking when he bumped into a camper him. Chris knew Evan was a friend of Cody's. He found Evan to be cute and he felt bad for bumping into him. "I think you should start being more friendlier to the campers even if it's not your own campers. I want you to get to know a camper and write down in your journal your experience with talking and spending time with him. That's what I want you to work on during the summer." Dr. Sheamus said. "Do I really have too?" Chris asked. "Yes you do." Dr. Sheamus answered. "Fine what ever, Can I leave now?" Chris asked. "Yes and remember to write in your journal." Dr. Sheamus reminded him. Chris wasn't sure who to pick to make friends with, and then he saw Evan talking with Cody. Evan wasn't one of his campers but he was a camper so that means he could make friends with him. He walked up to the two boys "Hey" he said.

**Evan's POV**

Dr. Sheamus was looking at Evan who was looking down at his hands on his lap. He waited patiently for Evan to say something. He had asked Evan several questions but got no response from him. Evan just didn't feel like talking right now. He was having a bad morning. Evan had literally walked right into Chris and Chris was not nice about it. It was Chris's fault that he bumped into Evan. "Evan you need to start talking if you are going to get better." Sheamus said. Evan looked at Dr. Sheamus then back at his hands. "Okay if you're not going to talk then we will spend the rest of the time having you write in your journal. Did you bring yours with you?" Dr. Sheamus asked. Evan took out his notebook and held it up for Dr. Sheamus. For the rest of the session Evan wrote in his journal. He wrote about the bus ride, arriving at the camp, the prank he helped with and what happened with Chris. His journal had two pages filled and he showed it to Dr. Sheamus. "I don't read your journal. The journal is just to help you express how you feel. Next time maybe you can talk to me about what you wrote in their if you like to." Dr, Sheamus said. Evan put away his journal and Dr. Sheamus let him leave. Evan wanted to go find Cody. He found Cody listening to music on his I pod. Evan tapped Cody on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Evan, how was therapy?" Cody asked. "It was okay, my therapist yelled at me for not talking and made me write in my journal." He told Cody. "You should talk in therapy, it will help you. That's what you are here for." Cody said. Evan nodded his head and thought about maybe talking in his next session. They were about to get some lunch when they saw Chris walk up to them. "Hey" Chris said. "Hey Chris." Cody said. "What are you two doing?" Chris asked. "We were just about to get lunch, want to join us?" Cody asked. Evan liked that Cody was so friendly to people but did he have to ask Chris to join them. "Okay" said Chris. They walked to the mess hall and sat down with their food. Chris sat next to Evan and Cody sat across from them. "When do you have your therapy session Cody?" Evan asked. "Not till one." Said Cody. "How did your session go Chris?" Cody asked. "It was fine." Said Chris. Evan was eating his food and Chris was watching him. "Did you have your session yet Evan?" Chris asked. Evan nodded. "Evan didn't talk and he had to write in his journal." Cody answered. "Cody I think Evan can talk for himself." Chris said. "So how did your first session go, did your therapist make you want to throw something at him?" Chris asked smiling at Evan. Evan knew Chris was trying to make a joke but he didn't want to talk about it. He shrugged "Not really, he was pretty nice." Evan said. "Then you got lucky" said Chris. They all continued eating their lunch in silence "I have to go to my session now, I'll catch you later." Cody said getting up from the table. This left Evan and Chris alone together at the table. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" asked Chris. Evan was going to have to talk to Chris and he was finding it less difficult to talk to Chris. If Cody can talk to him he didn't see a reason not to either. "I don't know." Evan said. "Do you want to hang then?" Chris asked. "Okay." They left the mess hall and walked around "Do you like to read?" Evan asked. "Yea sometimes when I have nothing better to do." Chris said. Going to check out the library that they had here was probably out of the question then Evan thought "You want to check out the library?" Chris asked. It was like Chris could read minds "I'm a mind reader." Chris joked. They both laughed before walking towards the library. It might be hard to let Chris in but Evan was going to try his hardest.

**Okay like it or not please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Therapy is in session part 2**

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer. **

**Cody's POV**

Cody left the mess hall to go to his therapy session. His parents told him he needed to go to therapy because he needed to learn to calm down. Cody waited for his therapist Dr. Calaway by the window. He tried sitting in his seat but he needed to move around. "Hello" Cody heard some one say. He turned around to see a man standing by the door. He had black shoulder length hair that was pulled into a pony tail and he had jeans and a red shirt. This couldn't be his therapist could it? Cody thought. "Hi" said Cody. The man walked into the room and sat down in a chair. Yup he was Dr. Calaway. Cody laughed. "Something funny?" Dr. Calaway asked. "You don't look like a therapist." Cody told him. "I am one though, why don't you sit down." said Dr. Calaway. Cody shook his head "I don't like sitting down for too long." "Okay. How are you today?" Dr. Calaway asked Cody. "I'm fine, just a bit jumpy today." said Cody looking out the window. Cody saw campers and counselors walking around, some talking with each other others by them selves. He wanted to be outside just walking around but he had to stay for his sessions. "Do you get jumpy a lot?" asked Dr. Calaway. "Yea I have ADD. I was diagnosed with it when I was ten." Cody told him. "Are you taking any medicine for it?" asked Dr. Calaway. "I am but they keep switching meds and doses because nothing seems to be working. The meds help some but I still have a hard time paying attention or sitting still ost of the time." Said Cody. "Sometimes it takes time to get the right dosage and medicine." Said Dr. Calaway. Cody walked around the room looking at the pictures on the walls or the things on the long wooden desk. He saw a picture of Dr. Calaway and another man. "Who is that?" Cody asked him pointing at the picture on the desk. Dr. Calaway looked at the picture "That's my boyfriend" "How long have you been dating?" asked Cody. "It's going on eight years now." Said Dr. Calaway. "Did you know I'm gay too?" asked Cody. Cody finally decided he wanted to sit down so he sat in the other chair facing Dr. Calaway. Dr. Calaway shook his head "No, I didn't." "I found out a year ago" said Cody. "Did you tell anyone?" Dr. Calaway asked. "Yea my parents. They didn't care. All they cared about was getting me help for my ADD. That's all they cared about." Cody sadly said. "They want me to be a normal behaved teenage boy." Cody said. "It's okay Cody." Dr. Calaway told him. "Is this camp going to help me become like regular teenage boys?" Cody asked. "This camp is going to help you find a way to better control your ADD and how to deal with the problems that come with having it okay." Said Dr. Calaway. Cody nodded his head. All he wanted was not to have ADD anymore, it made him feel like he didn't belong. "I know that you keep a journal with your therapist at home. I would like for you this summer in your journal to write about anything else besides your ADD. I want you to write about the activities they have here, or the friends you make here." Dr. Calaway explained. Dr. Calaway made sure Cody understood what he had to do with his journal before telling him it was okay for him to leave. Cody finally was out of the counseling cabin and walked down the path leading him back to his cabin. He felt some one grab him from behind and Cody started struggling against them "Hey. Whoa calm down it's just me Cody." Jeff whispered. Cody stopped struggling "Hey Jeff." "Sorry for scaring you but I couldn't help it." Jeff said laughing. Cody turned around pouting "Not funny" he said. Jeff put his hands on Cody's waist pulling him closer, his lips brushed over Cody's removing the pout from Cody's face. "Come to the art cabin with me." said Jeff. Jeff laid a gentle kiss to Cody's cheek and Cody nodded.

**Mike's POV**

"Okay I have a therapy session to get to." Mike said to Riley. Mike and Riley just finished eating lunch and it was time for Mike's therapy session. "Hello Mike how are you today?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I'm good." Said Mike. "So what brings you here to Camp Summer." Dr. Sheamus asked. "My parents expected me to be their perfect son, doing every thing they wanted. Some where between seventh and eighth grade it was discovered that I have OCD and that's why I'm here." Mike's OCD had calmed down in the last year after having to go to several therapists but his parents still weren't satisfied.

"Do you think you are perfect Mike?" Dr. Sheamus asked. Miked nodded his head "Of course." "Why is that?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "My parents are control freaks. They wouldn't have a son that wasn't perfect" Said Mike. "Mike nobody can be perfect. Everyone had flaws. A person could make them selves crazy thinking they needed to be perfect." Dr. Sheamus said to Mike. Try telling that to his parents. Mike had tried every which way to become the perfect child that his parents expected. If it was crazy to be perfect then he must be crazy. " do you think I am crazy, that's why I am here?" asked Mike. "Do you think you are crazy?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "No. I just have a problem called OCD and controlling parents. I think because my parents expect everything from me that they are controlling me." Dr. Sheamus nodded his head in agreement "Now you are starting to understand. In your journal I want you to start writing the things that you think are not perfect in your eyes. I don't want you to try to fix them. I want you to start to become your own self. I don't want you worrying about perfection or your OCD. Your parents are not here this summer, you are free to be yourself here." Dr. Sheamus said.

Mike was walked down to the lake where he could think about what took place in his session. "Hey, What's up?" he heard Riley ask."Nothing." Said Mike. Riley could tell Mike was upset about something. Mike sat down on the dock with Riley sitting right next to him. "How did therapy go?" Riley asked. Mike let out a loud sigh "It gave me some things to think about." Mike told Riley. Mike told Riley about his therapy session and Riley rubbed circles on Mikes back. "It's going to be okay Mike" Said Riley. "Hey" Mike heard Edge say.

**Adams's POV**

"How are you Adam?" Dr. Sheamus asked. Adam was sitting in a chair bored out if his mind. He was stuck in here for an hour so why not have fun with it right? "Why do you care how I am doing?" Adam asked. If he was going to be forced to do this then he was going to make his therapist life hell every time he would have his sessions. "I do care how you are doing." Adam sighed, he really wanted to get out of this room. Therapists made him feel uncomfortable. "I'm good." Adam told Dr. Sheamus. "Is something on your mind Adam, you look like your thinking hard about something." Dr. Sheamus asked. He was thinking but not about something, more like someone Mike left the cabin this morning before Adam woke up and he hadn't talked to him since last night. Last night went perfect and he was happy about it. Yea sure he pissed Randy Orton off but he would get over it. "Can I use the bathroom?" Edge asked. Dr. Sheamus nodded "Come right back." said Dr. Sheamus. Edge left the room and out the cabin. He went in search for Mike. Edge finally found Mike by the lake on the dock talking with Riley. They were sitting close and Riley was rubbing small circles on his back. "It's going to be okay Mike." Said Riley. Edge walked up to them "Hey" he said. Riley looked up and smiled. Mike still had his head down not bothering to look up. "Is he okay?" Edge asked Riley. Riley nodded. "Hey Mike do you want to talk to Edge about it?" Riley asked. Edge wondered what could be wrong with Mike. "I gotta go to therapy now, so I'll see you later Mike." Riley said getting up.

Edge took Riley's place next to Mike "What's up Mike?" he asked. "Nothing." Mike said. Was Mike mad at him or something? Edge couldn't remember doing anything to cause him to be. "How was your therapy session?" Edge asked. "It was fine. I don't want to talk about it." Said Mike. They sat there looking out at the lake "Shouldn't you be in therapy now?' Mike asked. 'Yea I should but decided it would be better talking with you." Edge told him. Edge pulled Mike in between his legs wrapping his arms around him "Can I ask you something?" Mike asked. Edge nodded "What did you think when you first met me?" Mike asked. Mike turned around facing Edge" When I first saw you I thought you were sexy and I still think you are" Edge said. Edge kissed Mikes lips softly "I just want you to be yourself when your with me." said Edge. Mike sat in between Edges leg for awhile. "Want to go for a swim?" Edge asked.

**Matt's POV**

"How are you doing Matt?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I'm good." Said Matt. "How has your year gone?" Asked Dr. Sheamus. "It was okay." Matt said. "How are things going between you and Jeff?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "Jeff still thinks I'm being an over protective ass." Matt told him. "Have you done anything recently for him to still think that?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "No, not really. He is still mad about what happened last year. He doesn't get that I was just trying to protect him." "Getting arrested for almost beating a guy to death is not protecting your brother." Dr. Sheamus said. "He was going to rape Jeff." Matt told him. "Matt the boy was just talking to Jeff. I don't think he had any intention of raping him." said Dr. Sheamus. It was true. Matt and Jeff had been at a party when Matt saw Jeff talking with this college guy. At first Matt was okay with them just talking but then the guy had his hands around Jeff's waist whispering in his ear. Sure they were probably just flirting but Matt went crazy. He had went up to the guy and punched him in the face. He started kicking him and Jeff tried to pull him off the guy. Matt pushed Jeff aside causing him to slam into the wall. The cops were called and Matt was arrested on battery charges. He was sentenced to two years of probation and had to continue with his anger management classes for the next year. Matt wasn't sure when his protectiveness over Jeff started. He had always been the protective older brother but he guessed it started after Jeff's accident. Since then Jeff or Matt haven't been the same since. "Matt while you are here for the summer I want you to have as little contact with Jeff as possible." Dr. Sheamus said. "What?" Matt asked starting to get angry. "If you are away from Jeff then you can start to realize that Jeff doesn't need you for everything. Wanting to protect Jeff is okay but when it results in violence then that's when you need to step back. Jeff needs to learn to stand for himself and I'm sure he is capable of doing that. What are you going to do when you graduate high school next year?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I haven't thought about that." Said Matt. "I think you need to start thinking about it. Besides having little contact with Jeff I want you to write in your journal your plans after graduation." Said Dr. Sheamus.

**Justin's POV**

Justin sat in the chair "Hello Justin, How are you today?" Dr. Calaway asked. Dr. Calaway was an intimidating man. Justin stared "I'm okay." He said quietly. "How are you?" he asked Dr. Calaway. "I'm good." Said Dr. Calaway. "So how are you adjusting to Camp Summer so far?" Justin started to think about whether he could trust Dr. Calaway. His look was scary but he seemed nice once he started talking. "I don't know." Said Justin. "This is your first year here so what did you think when you first saw the camp?" asked Dr. Calaway. "It looks nice." Justin told him. Dr. Calaway tried getting more than a few words out of Justin but he knew the first meeting was going to be a difficult one. Justin's file stated he had a hard time trusting people and had an attachment disorder. Once Justin started talking and trusting a person then he would attach himself to that person.

Justin and Matt both left their therapist room at the same time. Justin was happy to see Matt and when Matt noticed Justin he had a smile on his face. "Hey Justin, you done with your session?" Matt asked. Justin nodded "Yea, and you?" "Yea I hate these sessions. They always leave you thinking about some shit you don't want to think about." Matt told Justin "I think that's the point of our sessions. For us to get to start to think about stuff and to try to learn to fix it." Said Justin. Dr. Calaway didn't give Justin anything to think about but he did want him to write in his journal like he was supposed to. He wanted at least two pages every day. Justin and Matt walked to the mess hall to get a snack "Matt what kinds of things do you write in a journal?" Justin asked. They were sitting at a table eating chips and drinking soda. "You can write anything you want. You can write about what you did during the day or how you feel about something." Said Matt. "Can I write about you?" Justin asked. "Yea, but it better be good things." Matt said laughing. "Okay. I think I might go back to my cabin and write in my journal." Said Justin. Matt shook his head 'Free time is starting soon, you should pick an activity to do. There is a hike soon, do you want to go on it with me?" asked Matt. Justin had never been on a hike but if Matt was going then he would go.

**John's POV**

John took one last sip before putting it back into his bag. He had to get to his counseling session in five minutes but he was feeling the affects of the alcohol. John considered not going to his session but he knew he would be in deep shit if he missed it. John carefully walked to the counseling cabin, hoping not to trip. Dr. Shane McMahon was waiting for John when he walked into the room. John put on his best sober face and sat down in the chair. "Hello John, How are you today?" Dr. McMahon asked. "I'm fine" John said. Dr. McMahon studied John's face closely "John are you feeling okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." John said again. Dr. McMahon nodded and wrote something down. "What was your choice of drink?" asked Dr. McMahon asked. He wasn't stupid he saw it in John's eyes He might not be fully drunk but a few more sips and he would have been. John was taken back by the question and knew he was in a shit load of trouble. He had gotten caught drinking before during camp last year but Hunter gave him a warning. John wasn't so sure if he would get off with another one this time around. 'I don't know what you're talking about." John said playing dumb. "John don't play dumb with me. What were you drinking before you came to see me?" Dr. McMahon asked. "I drank some Bacardi." John confessed. He probably should go back to the cabin and start packing. "Why?' Dr. McMahon asked. "I was having a hard day and I just needed a few sips to help me get through." John said. "John what caused you to start drinking." Dr. McMahon asked. John stayed quiet "I don't like talking about it" John said. John hardly talked about what happened four years ago which led him to drink. "You should write it in your journal." Said Dr, McMahon. John knew already he was supposed to write in his journal but he hated writing about that night. "This summer I want you to work on expressing your true feelings by writing in your journal. " Dr, McMahon said. John nodded. "Your free to go, and another thing please no drinking or at least don't come to our sessions drunk." Dr McMahon told him. "You mean your not going to say anything to Hunter and Shawn?" John asked. "No" Said Dr, McMahon. John left the room leaving the cabin. "Hey John." He heard Riley say. John was sobering up but still walking lop sided "You okay?" Riley asked noticing the way John was walking. "Hey Riley, yea I'm fine just tired." Said John. "Okay well talk to you later." Said Riley. John didn't know if it was the alcohol but Riley was looking real good right now, then again Riley looked good to him since he met him. Riley was just off limits. "Okay" John said. John headed back to his cabin.

**Alex's POV**

Alex Riley slowly walked into his therapist room for his session. He had only seen one other therapist in his life and she had recommended that he came to Camp Summer to try it out. "Hello Alex." Said Dr. McMahon. "Hi, I like to be called Riley." Riley told Dr. McMahon. "Okay. How are you?" Dr. McMahon asked. "I'm good." Said Riley. "Do you want to tell me why your parents sent you here?" Dr. McMahon asked. "My parents are dead. I'm adopted." Said Riley. Dr. McMahon wrote something down "Okay, well why did your adopted parents send you here?" Dr. McMahon asked. "My therapist back home sent me here. She said I needed help to get over me being adopted and that this camp would help me." Riley told Dr. McMahon. "Camp Summer is a place where we can help you deal with problems that may cause you to act out. This camp can help you with dealing with your adoption." Dr. McMahon said. "I got adopted when I was six by my parent's friends." Said Riley. "How did your parents die?" Dr. McMahon asked. "They were in a car accident. It was in the middle of winter and their car slid on black ice and crashed into another car." Riley hated talking about his parents' death. He never had a choice in anything. When his parents died instead of going to live with family members he was adopted by his parent's friends. They moved him away and that's when he had became friends with Mike. "What makes you resent your adopted parents so much?" Dr. McMahon asked. "When my parents died they took me away from my family. They wouldn't let me see my grandparents or my uncles. They said I needed a fresh start and that seeing them would remind me of my parents. I hated them for that. I missed my parents but then I met Mike when we moved. He lived right next door to me and he became my best friend. I didn't tell Mike I was adopted till he told me about having OCD. He is my best friend, the only one to seem to understand what I was going through and my adopted parents wanted to take me away from him." Riley said. "Is there a reason for your adopted parents wanting you away from Mike?" D. McMahon asked. "They said he was weird because of his OCD and didn't want me to get what he had. I didn't care I tried helping Mike through his disorder." Riley said. "Riley being adopted is a difficult thing to go through. I think being here will help you finally deal with the adoption and what you can do to improve your relationship with your adopted parents. The journal that you got when you first arrived for the next week I want you to come up with one thing for each day that you can or are willing to do help you build a stronger relationship with them." Dr. Calaway told Riley. Riley nodded and left the room

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N So there goes every ones first session in therapy. Next chapter is on its way soon. Thanks to IsidoraAngst for the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Quality Time**

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer**

**Adam's POV**

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Edge asked. Edge thought that going for a swim would help Mike take his mind off of the shitty session he had. "Okay let me just go back to the cabin and change." Said Mike. Edge shook his head before standing up, stripping his shirt and pants off. That left him in only in his boxers and Mike was staring at him. "Are you going to join me or am I going to have to swim alone?" Edge asked. Edge waited and slowly Mike stood up lifting his shirt over his head. Edge felt like he was moving too slow so he began to help Mike by unbuttoning and pulling down his shorts. Edge jumped in the lake with Mike following him. Edge and Mike played around splashing water at each other. Feeling play full Edge dived under the water grabbing Mike by his ankles pulling him under. Mike let out a scream before going under the water. They both resurfaced with Edge gabbing Mike from behind. "Don't do that" Mike told Edge. "Oh don't be like that baby." He pulled them both to a secluded area under the dock where no one could see them. Edge ran his hands up and down Mike's body slowly pulling down Mikes boxers. "Edge what are you doing?" Mike asked. Edge pressed himself up against Mike's bare ass. His hand went to Mike's cock slowly pumping it. Mike let out a moan and Edge smirked. Edge's other hand went to grip Mikes ass "I can't wait to have my cock buried in your sweet ass" Edge whispered giving Mike's ass a tight squeeze. Mike groaned as Edge's pumps became faster. Edge decided to see how much further he could take this. He spread Mike's ass and ran a finger around his hole. Edge pushed his pointer finger in feeling the tightness of Mike's ass. Mike let out a squeal and Edge pumped his finger in and out adding a second finger. Mike pushed against Edge's fingers moaning. Edge could feel Mike start to clench and his body trembled as he came. Edge waited for Mike to come down from his orgasm "You okay?" Edge asked. Mike turned around wrapping his legs around Edge "Yea" Mike grinded down on Edges hard cock earning a moan from Edge. Mike kissed Edges neck, reaching down into Edges boxers grabbing his cock. Mike pumped Edges cock fast and Edge kissed his lips hard. Mike continued pumping and Edge moaned into Mike's mouth as he came. They leaned on each other staying silent in the water until Mike spoke up "Huh Edge where are my boxers?" "Somewhere in the lake." Edge said laughing. Mike punched Edge in the arm " Not funny, now I'm going to have to get out naked while your still in your boxers." Mike told him. Edge smiled as he tossed his boxers in the water "Happy?" he asked. They got out the water and started to dress.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff and Cody walked into the art cabin. There were a few boys in there drawing or painting. Jeff led Cody to an empty table in the back of the cabin. Jeff grabbed some paints and brushes. 'I thought we could do some painting." Said Jeff. Cody smiled and stood by the easel watching Jeff set up the paints. 'What are we going to paint?" Cody asked. "What ever you want to paint. Let your mind come up with a picture, then paint it." Jeff told Cody. Jeff's easel was next to next to Cody's and Jeff watched as Cody thought hard about what to paint. Jeff had an idea. "Cody close your eyes and don't open them till I say to." Jeff said. Jeff turned Cody to the window "Now open your eyes." Cody opened his eyes looking out the window "Tell me what do you see?" Asked Jeff. "I see the lake." Said Cody. "What else do you see?" "I see trees, the pathway to the lake." Cody said. Jeff nodded "Good, now paint what you just saw." Said Jeff. "I'm not that good of a painter." Cody said. "It's okay, just paint. It doesn't matter how good you are, it only matters if you are having fun." Jeff told Cody. Jeff turned his easel away from Cody. He knew what he wanted to paint and he was looking right at him. Cody started painting but hesitated a few times before going back to painting. When Jeff was satisfied with his painting he went to see how Cody was doing. Cody was trying to paint the lake. Jeff smiled at him before taking his hand and wrapping it around Cody helping him. Jeff guided Cody's hand letting blue become the lake. This experience right here with Cody took him back to when he was right where Cody is now. The whole reason why Jeff learned to love art was because of him. He hated saying his name, it hurt to much to think about him. Jeff had so many memories, learned so much with just being with him. Jeff wanted those memories with Cody. He didn't know why he took interest in Cody, he was the opposite of what he was like. Cody decided he was done painting and put the brush down grinning at Jeff. Jeff still held onto Cody's hand looking at Cody's painting. "It's beautiful Cody, just like you." Jeff said. Cody blushed "Can I see your painting?" he asked. Jeff turned his easel around showing Cody. It was a painting of Cody painting his picture. He captured the hard expression of Cody's face as he tried his best to paint his picture. "Wow Jeff your really good, I love it." Cody said. Jeff was happy that Cody liked it and was rewarded when Cody pressed his lips to his. It was a quick kiss and lucky for them no one was paying attention. "Thank you for painting with me today." said Jeff. "I enjoyed it, even though I'm not that good it kinda relaxes me. I don't feel as jumpy when I'm painting." Cody admitted. "Well then maybe we should start painting more." Said Jeff pulling Cody into his arms. "We should clean up, it's almost time for group." Said Cody. Jeff wanted so much for Cody to stay in his arms but he wanted Cody to want him too.

**Chris's POV**

Chris and Evan walked to the cabin where the library was. Chris wanted to spend time with Evan. Evan was a quiet one but when Chris mentioned the library Evan had become a talkative one. He wanted to know what kind of books Chris liked. If it was anyone else who was talking him to death he would of told them to shut the hell up but this was Evan. Chris couldn't say anything mean to Evan, he didn't know why but he didn't have that urge too. They were in the library and Evan was leading Chris around. "Are we looking for something in particular?" Chris asked him. "Yea I wanted to find the mystery section. Mysteries are my favorite books to read." Evan told him. Evan had told this to Chris on the way here but he didn't mind hearing it again. He wanted to get to know Evans favorites in everything. "We can look at poetry books after." Evan said. Chris watched as Evan looked at the shelves of mystery books trying to pick a book out. Chris was sitting at a table reading the back of a book he considered wanting to borrow. He looked up to see Evan holding five books "I thought you were just going to get one?" "Yea but they are all good; I need help to pick out one." Evan told Chris. Evan put the books on the table and sat next to Chris. They looked through the books and finally Evan decided to get two books. Chris looked at the poetry books Do you want to find a comfortable place to read?" Chris asked Evan. In the back of the library there were couches were you could relax and read. Chris sat on a couch and hoped Evan would sit right next to him. Evan sat on another couch across from Chris opened his book. Chris kept glancing at Evan every now and then. He thought of having Evan laying his head on his lap as he read his book. They read their books for a while. "How do you like your book so far?" Chris asked Evan. Evan looked up from his book "It's good, what about yours?" Evan asked. "I like the poems in this book." Chris said. "Do you write poetry?" Evan asked. "No, I just like to read them." He said. They were quiet again while reading. "Hey we should get going, groups sessions are going to start soon." said Chris. Chris and Evan checked out their books before leaving the library. "If you want we can go back to the library and read more tomorrow." Said Chris. He liked being able to spend time with Evan. "Okay, the library is peaceful." Said Evan. They went their separate ways to get ready for group.

**Ted's POV**

Ted and Randy walked along the pathway leading to lake. "Are you feeling any better?"  
>Ted asked Randy. "Yea, walking helps me calm down." Randy told him. Ted really wanted to tell Randy how he felt and if Randy was angry he wasn't planning on telling him. He didn't want a pissed of Randy getting angrier if he didn't like what Ted admitted to him. They found a place to sit on the grass "Did your therapy session make you angry?" Ted asked. His session had left him feeling upset and confused. "Yea I guess." Said Randy. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ted asked. He moved closer to Randy "Not really. I don't want my temper getting the better of me." said Randy. Randy looked right into Ted's eyes "How did your session go?" he asked. "Upsetting" Ted said. His eyes never left Randy's. "Why?" "I don't know what to do about something." Ted said. He didn't know how to be direct with Randy, he was too scared to. "What would that something be?" Randy asked. "I like some one but I don't know how to tell them. My therapist said I was supposed to tell him how I feel." Ted said. "Who is it?" Randy asked. "It's you, I like you." Ted finally admitted. Ted looked down picking at the pieces of grass. He didn't want to look at Randy's reaction to his confession. Ted's head was lifted up as he was now inches away from Randy's face. "I like you too." Randy said as he brushed his lips against Ted's. Randy kissed Ted softly and Ted parted his lips letting Randy slip his tongue in. Randy explored his mouth pulling Ted closer to him. Ted broke this kiss when he need air "I'm glad you told me." said Randy. "I didn't want to though, I was afraid of what you would say." Ted told him. Ted leaned in this time kissing Randy. "Ted is this your first time kissing a boy?" Randy asked. "Yea." Randy smiled and kissed Ted again. Ted looked out to the lake and saw two boys on the dock. They were putting their clothes on. Ted pointed showing Randy. "I think that's Edge and Mike." Ted said. Ted wondered what they were up too. "Yea that's them." Randy said. Randy grabbed Ted's hand leading him away from the lake. "Lets leave them alone." Said Randy. "Randy do you think we could maybe see if this works out between us." Ted asked Randy. "What?" Randy asked. Ted wasn't sure how to tell Randy what he wanted "Well we kissed, I meant that maybe we can date." said Ted. "Okay, are you sure?" Randy asked. Ted nodded "We are dating then." Randy stated.<p>

**John's POV**

John was laying on his bed after talking two Advil. He heard a knock on the door. It was Riley. "I was just looking for Mike." He said. "Hey Riley, Mikes not here, I don't know where he is." John said. "Okay, you still tired?" Riley asked. "No, I fell asleep for a few." Said John. Riley stood by the door and John sat up "You want to shoot some hoops?" Riley asked. "Yea." John was happy Riley wanted to spend some time with him. It was just John and Riley at the basket ball court. John shot a couple of baskets then letting Riley have his turn. "How about we play a little one on one." John suggested. "Okay" They agreed to play till twenty baskets. Riley was good but John had the upper hand as he quickly scored five baskets. "Who ever wins the loser has to give the winner a kiss." John said. Riley nodded. The game ended with John winning twenty to nineteen. Riley walked up to John. "This means I have to kiss you right." Riley said. "Yes, on the lips." John told him. Riley leaned Johns face close to his pressing his lips to Johns. Riley kissed him softly and John deepened the kiss. John tried to pry Riley's lips apart and slip his tongue in. Riley gently pushed John breaking the kiss. "I think we should play another game." John said. "You just want another kiss." Riley said. John smiled and pulled Riley close to him "How about you just give me another kiss." John told him. Riley kissed John again and this time John got the chance for his tongue to be in Riley mouth. Riley tasted so good and John wanted to taste other things of Riley. Riley was a boy that John shouldn't be kissing or thinking about doing other things with. He couldn't help it though Riley was too tempting. John pressed Riley up against his body "I want you." John whispered in Riley's ear. He left open mouthed kisses on Riley's neck and he heard a moan coming from Riley. John smiled to himself. "Come with me back to my cabin." John said. Riley shook his head and John decided not to push it. He didn't want to force Riley to do anything he didn't want to do. He wasn't that kind of boy. "How about another game then?" John asked. Riley shot the ball in the basket "Your on" he said.

**Daniel Bryan's POV**

Daniel was sitting at a table finishing his lunch. He saw Christian walking into the mess hall. Christian spotted Daniel and walked over to him. "Hey Daniel." Christian said. "Hi" Daniel said. Daniel really needed to learn to get over his shyness and he was going to try to talk to Christian. Christian was Daniels counselor so he could trust him. "Are you going to eat lunch?" Daniels asked him. "Yea" said Christian. Christian quickly grabbed his food sitting down next to Daniel. Daniel was finished with his food and watched Christian finish his. "You don't have to wait till I'm done eating, if you want to leave then you can." Christian told him. Daniel thought Christian didn't want him to sit with him and talk. He was going to try and Christian wasn't helping any. Daniel got up slowly "Wait Daniel, I'm sorry. Do you want to stay with me?" Christian asked. "Yea. I was going to wait for you and then we can talk." Daniel said. "What do you want to talk about?" Christian asked. "I just wanted to talk, nothing important." Said Daniel. " Oh okay well how about we go on the hike and we can chat there." Christian said smiling. Daniel nodded. Going on the hike sounded good, if Daniel couldn't come up with anything to talk about then he could use the scenery to talk about. Christian finished up and they headed for the hike. "Have you been on these hikes before?" Daniel asked. "Yea, there like two miles long but it's a nice hike though." Said Christian. "How long have you been at this camp?" asked Daniel. Daniel came up with questions he could ask Christian on their way to the hike. "This is my fourth year so when I was fourth teen." Said Christian. "How old are you?" Christian asked. "I'm fifth teen." Said Daniel. Daniel wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped over his feet. He was about to fall to the ground when Christian caught him. Christian held onto him and Daniel wanted him to let him go. "Please let go." Daniel begged. Daniels struggled against Christian to be free from him. Christian quickly took his hands off of Daniel "Sorry I was just trying to make sure you didn't fall." Said Christian. Daniel felt bad but Christian didn't understand what Daniel went through. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to act the way I did." Said Daniel. Christian smiled letting him know all was forgiven "You don't like when anyone touches you do you?" Christian asked. Daniel nodded "I don't like it. I start to feel like I can't breathe kinda like claustrophobic." Daniel told Christian. "I won't touch you anymore, I promise." Christian said. They began walking again enjoying the hike.

**Justin's **

The hike was two miles long. Justin didn't mind the hike because he was going to be with Matt. Matt was pointing things out to Justin. They saw different plants, bugs and a few animals. Justin saw a deer that was trying to hide in the woods and he grabbed Matt pointing it out. "I wish I could get a closer look" said Justin. "Yea that would be cool, maybe if we slowly walk towards it then we wouldn't scare it off." Said Matt. Justin nodded and Matt grabbed his hand. It was like they were tip toeing in the woods and they held their breaths when the deer looked right at them. Matt held Justin's hand while they both stared at the deer that was eating grass. Justin liked that Matt was holding his hand and he hoped Matt wouldn't let go. Matt gently pulled Justin's hand so they could leave the deer in peace. The other animals that they saw were rabbits and Justin wanted to take a rabbit home with him as a pet. 'I don't think it's a good idea Justin." Matt told him. Justin thought the rabbit would make a good friend for when he felt alone. "These are wild rabbits, you should get one from the pet store." Said Matt. The rabbits in the woods were much cuter than the ones at the pet store but Matt was right. He didn't know if they had any diseases. Matt still didn't let go of Justin's hand since they saw the deer. "How are you liking the hike so far?" Matt asked. "It's nice. What about you?" Justin asked. "I like it and I like it even more because you're here." Matt said. Matt laid a gentle kiss on Justin's cheek. The hike continued with Justin and Matt walking hand in hand.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N I had a hard time writing Daniel and Justin's POV that's why they are so short but they will get longer as soon as I figure out their full stories. Their ages and full stories of the boys will soon be revealed in later chapters. Also I'm moving forward in time with camp, like two weeks in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Thunder Storms can be a good thing**

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer**

**Evan's POV**

There was a loud clash of thunder that made him jump. Evan and Chris were in the library cabin reading. Evan was getting used to being around Chris now. They were both sitting on the same couch on opposite sides. Chris felt Evan jumped again "Evan you okay?" Chris asked. "I don't like thunderstorms." Said Evan. "Oh" said Chris. Chris moved closer putting his arm around Evan pulling him to his chest. "Chris what are you doing?" Evan asked. "Well you said you don't like thunder storms so I'm trying to comfort you." Said Chris. Evan pulled away from Chris "Thanks, but I don't feel comfortable being held like that." Said Evan. Evan liked that Chris wanted to comfort him through the storm but he wasn't ready to be that close to Chris yet. Evan was sure he was starting to like Chris but he was going to have a hard time showing it. What if Chris wanted to wrap his arm around him again, holding him close or he wanted a kiss? A bolt of lightning lit up the sky followed by a clash of thunder. This made Evan jump again and he started to shake. "Okay, what if I just hold your hand?' Chris asked. Chris reached his hand out and Evan took it in his. He could handle this he kept saying in his mind. Evan couldn't focus on his book anymore "I think we should write in our journals, I didn't get a chance to today." Evan said. He took out his journal **Today was a good day. Right now I'm sitting in the library with Chris's . We were reading but then came a thunder storm. I hate thunder storms. They scare me and remind me of that night. I don't want to remember that night. When I told Chris that I don't like storms he held me close to him trying to comfort me. I pushed him away telling him I didn't like that. I was being so stupid because I like Chris. I want him to hold me, make me feel better but I just push him away. He asked to hold my hand and I agreed to. I'm not paying attention to the storm anymore because Chris is still holding my hand. **Evan put his journal down and Chris went back to his reading. "When do you think the storm is going to end' Evan asked Chris. Chris looked up from his book "Who knows, hopefully soon." said Chris. "Yea, we can leave after the storm right?" Evan asked. Evan didn't want to go walking in the storm. Chris nodded "Yea I wouldn't go out there." Chris said. "Chris would you read some of the poems in your book?" Evan asked. Chris smiled and for the rest of the storm Chris read to Evan from his book of poetry. Their hands still in twined.

**Cody's POV **

**I think I have found something that can help me with my ADD. Jeff introduced me to art. I am not good but it is not about how good you are at least that's what Jeff says. Jeff is a friend but I think he might be more then that. He sometimes holds me or kisses me on my neck or lips. He showed me how much art can help relax me. I don't know what's wrong with Jeff. He doesn't talk much about himself. I like spending time with Jeff, I feel like he wants to be more then friends and I don't know how I feel about that. Well that's it for now Jeff wants me to go to the art cabin with him. **Cody stared out of the art cabin window looking at the rain pouring down. He felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. "What's wrong Cody?" Jeff asked leaning his head on Cody's shoulder. "I don't like the rain. I can't go outside in the rain." Cody said. Cody was starting to feel antsy and he needed to take a walk. He felt like he had too much energy. The art cabin was empty. "Maybe we can do something." Said Jeff. Cody watched as Jeff took paper and pencils out and put them on a table. Cody sat on a chair and Jeff straddled him. Jeff kissed Cody's lips softly and lifted up Cody's shirt throwing it on the floor. Cody wasn't sure what Jeff was planning but he kissed Jeff back. Jeff got off of Cody's lap "I want you to sit because I'm going to draw you." Said Jeff. Cody hated the idea of staying still and he was trying to tell Jeff that. "Just focus on me, I want your eyes only on me." Jeff told Cody. "Maybe it would help if you took off your shirt off." He said to Jeff. Cody positioned himself on the chair facing Jeff. Cody's eyes were focused on Jeff and his shirtless ness. Jeff began to draw him smiling at Cody ever now and then. Jeff was right if Cody focused on Jeff he didn't feel like he needed to move around. Jeff put the paper and pencils down. "I'm done." Said Jeff. Cody went to stand up but Jeff pushed him back down. "Who said you could get up." Jeff said. Jeff ran his hands up and down Cody's chest receiving a moan from Cody. Cody loved how Jeff was letting his hands roam up and down his body. Jeff went on his knees in between Cody's legs. Jeff started kissing Cody's neck and down his chest. Jeff's tongue darted out and licked at one of Cody's nipples. Jeff moved down Cody's body to his shorts. Cody and Jeff stared at one another. Jeff went to pull Cody's shorts down but Cody stopped him. He didn't want this to happen. Jeff kissed Cody softly on the lips "I understand Cody, I won't pressure you into doing anything." Jeff said. It was like Jeff knew just what to say to make Cody feel better. Cody and Jeff continued their artwork their artwork.

**Randy's POV**

Fucking thunder storm. Randy was sleeping when he heard thunder. Randy sat up and looked around. Randy tried sleeping again but the thunder was too loud. He decided to see if he could get some food at the mess hall. The mess hall was packed with boys who didn't want to be in their cabins. He took his journal with him sitting at a table. **I fucking got woken up by a thunderstorm. I just wanted to sleep. I haven't felt the need to cut for a week. My temper hasn't gone off for two weeks.** Randy was still writing when he felt a hand rubbing his back. "Hey Randy, what's up." It was Ted. Randy smiled and closed his journal. "Nothing just writing in my journal." Said Randy. "Do you want a snack?" Ted asked. Randy nodded and while Ted got them food he opened his journal **Ted is the reason why my anger hasn't been around. We have been seeing each other for two weeks. **"So what do you think about this storm?" Ted asked sitting at the table. "It fucking woke me up." Said Randy. Ted laughed at this "Well I was swimming when it started to rain. I had to run to my cabin." Said Ted. Rnady laughed. They finished their food and went to Randy's cabin. Their clothes were soaked and Randy stripped his to get into dry clothes. Randy saw Ted in his soaking wet clothes. He lifted Ted's shirt over his head. Ted blushed and Randy licked his lips before reaching down pulling down Ted's shorts. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." Randy said. Rand and Ted were only in their boxers and Randy pinned Ted to his bed kissing him hard. He trailed kisses down his neck. He kissed down Ted's chest taking a nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it while pinching his other nipple. Randy took hold of Ted's cock pumping it. His finger slid over the tip of Ted's cock and Randy let his tongue lick the pre cum that was already leaking out. Randy licked his lips before taking Ted's cock into his mouth. Ted's hips bucked up forcing his cock further down Randy's throat. Randy held Ted's hips down as he sucked. Randy could feel Ted about to release, he hummed around Ted's cock giving his balls a tight squeeze. Ted let out a moan as he released down Randy's throat. Randy kissed up Ted's body. He kissed Ted letting him taste himself on his lips. "I want to try." Ted said. Ted kissed down Randy's body just as Randy did to his. Ted stroked him through his boxers then pulling them down. Ted was slowly stroking Randy's cock and he licked the tip of Randy's cock. Randy moaned "You are being a tease." Randy said. Ted looked up blushing "Sorry." Ted said. Randy found it cute "I want your mouth on my cock." Randy said. He thought that if he was blunt then it would help Ted. Ted immediately had his mouth on Randy's cock as he sucked, trying to take Randy's length into his mouth. It was hard to believe this was Ted's first time at this. Ted's tongue swirled and licked at his cock. Randy was melted down to a pool of moans and Randy had to stop himself from cuming right in Ted's mouth. He pulled Ted up to him; there would be another time for that. Randy needed to be inside of Ted. He kissed Ted laying him on his back. Ted's legs were spread as Randy settled in between them. "Do you want to take this further?" Randy asked. "You mean like do it?" Ted asked. Randy laughed "Yea" Ted looked uncertain "Okay." "I will try to be as gentle." Randy told Ted. Randy lubricated his finger before massaging the outside of Ted's entrance. Randy slipped a finger into Ted causing a groan from Ted. Randy moved his finger slowly then adding another finger. When Randy felt that Ted was stretched enough Randy lined his cock up at Ted's entrance "This is going to hurt but I promise it will feel better soon." Randy said. Randy pushed the head of his cock inside and he could already feel Ted tighten around him "Ted relax." said Randy. Randy kissed Ted as he pushed all the way inside him. Ted let out a moan and Randy stayed still giving Ted time to adjust. Randy left small open mouthed kisses on Ted's neck trying to soothe him "You can move now" Ted told him. Randy moved slowly inside of Ted trying not to hurt him too much. Ted was groaning "Faster Randy." Ted said. Randy thrusts became faster and he grabbed Ted's cock pumping it fast. Randy felt Ted's muscles clench around him and it wasn't long before he came. Ted cam all over his stomach and Randy's hand. "That was amazing." Ted said breathless. Randy smiled and laid next to Ted.

**Riley's POV **

John and Riley were playing basket ball when they felt rain drops. They didn't pay attention to it but when they heard thunder they stopped. Basketball with John had been a daily activity for Riley. They would go to the basketball court usually after lunch and played a few games. John had been flirting with Riley ever since they kissed for the first time. John would lean in for a hug grabbing his butt or he would kiss him on the cheek if he won the game. Riley didn't mind though, its not like he didn't like John. He just wasn't as forward as John was. The rain started coming down heavy and they needed to get inside. They were goofing around while walking back to the cabins and John gave Riley a little bit of a shove. Riley fell into the mud and John started laughing his ass off. Riley grabbed a hold of Johns hand and pulled him down into the mud. It was Riley's turn to laugh and John threw mud at Riley. They started throwing mud at each other and wrestling around. John pinned down Riley smiling. Riley struggled to get loose "Stop struggling, you know you like this position." John said laughing. Riley glared and John let go of Riley's hand. John straddled Riley and was grinding down onto Riley. Riley couldn't contain the groan that left his mouth. Riley could feel himself getting hard "John leaned down kissing Riley. There was a loud clash of thunder that made them both jump. Riley and John got out of the mud "I think we need a shower." Riley said looking down to see that he was covered in mud. They headed to the showers and Riley made sure to get the one furthest from John. He didn't trust John not to try anything. John joined Riley in his shower stall and started stripping his clothes off. "John what are you doing?" Riley asked. "I was going to shower with you, don't you want me too?" John asked. Riley shook his head "Why not I could help you get clean." Said John backing Riley up against the wall. Riley liked John and he didn't want him to think he wasn't interested. When John had started flirting with him he would ignore it. Now they were in the shower stall and John wanted to shower with Riley. Riley stripped down and turned the water on. John stepped into the showers after Riley and had him backed up against the wall again. John pressed his lips to Riley's. John's tongue came out tracing Riley's lips asking for entrance. Riley opened his mouth allowing John's tongue to massaged his. John took Riley's cock into his hands stroking it. Riley licked and nibbled on John's neck as the strokes became faster. John took his hand off of Riley's cock. Riley was gently pushed on his knees in front of John. He knew what John wanted and. Riley kissed Johns thighs and pumped his cock. He licked the tip of John's cock and licked up the base, taking only the tip of it in his mouth. John had his hand in Riley's short brown hair "Open" John said. Riley opened his mouth and John pushed his cock in his mouth. Riley took Johns cock down his throat holding tightly to Johns legs as John fucked his mouth. John moaned at the hotness of Riley's mouth "Shit Riley your mouth feels so good." John moaned. John removed his cock from Riley's mouth and turning Riley aroun, his ass facing John. John rubbed Riley's ass "Will you let me feel how tight your ass is?" John asked. Riley could feel Johns cock rubbing up and down his ass. Riley nodded and John looked around to see what he could use for lube. He poured some soap on his fingers before sliding one into Riley. Riley moaned as he felt Johns finger inside he slowly pumping in and out. John added another finger scissoring them. John removed his fingers and thrusted his cock into Riley. "Oh god your so tight." John thrusted in and out of Riley not bothering to go slow. John grabbed Riley's pumping it at the same speed of his thrusts. "I'm so close." Said Riley. He could barely get that out he was feeling so good. Riley leaned back kissing John as he came. A couple more thrusts and John was releasing into Riley.

**Matt's POV**

Matt took out his journal **There is a thunderstorm and I'm sitting in my cabin in my bed. I had a therapy session today and it went okay I guess. I haven't spoken with Jeff for two weeks. I am angry because Jeff thinks I don't want anything to do with him. I see him but I don't talk to him because I'm not allowed to. I think I should talk to Jeff and tell him that Dr. Sheamus said I can't talk to him. I know that he is okay but I just miss being able to talk to him. **Matt closed his journal putting it back under his pillow. The thunder was loud and this storm has lasted already for an hour. He heard a knock on his cabin door "Come in." Matt shouted. Matt saw Justin walk in soaking wet. "Hey Justin what's up?" Matt asked. "I was wondering if I could stay with you till the storm stops. Matt smiled but his smiled faded when he noticed Justin shivering. Matt got up from his bed and took some clothes of his drawer. "Here put these on." said Matt handing Justin the clothes. Justin took the clothes and Matt turned around giving Justin privacy to change. Justin sat on Matt's bed letting him know he was finished. Lighting lit up the sky and thunder was heard throughout the cabin. Matt saw the scared look on Justin's face and he moved closer to him. Matt was never scared of thunder storms but he often had to deal with Jeff who was terrified of them. Matt rubbed circles on Justin's back and that seemed to calm Justin down. "Thanks Matt. At home I always have someone that stays with me when there is a storm." Justin said. "It's no problem. Jeff doesn't like storms either so he always comes to me for comfort." Matt said. "Who's Jeff?" Justin asked. "He's my brother." Matt said. Matt laid his head on his pillow pulling Justin down with him. Justin laid besides Matt "I'm not supposed to talk about him." said Matt. "Why?" asked Justin. 'Jeff goes to this camp too, he is a counselor here. I get too protective when it comes to Jeff and it leads to me getting into trouble. So my therapist thinks while I'm here I shouldn't have that much contact with him. He says I need to learn to let Jeff protect himself." Matt admitted. "How do you feel about that?" Justin asked. Justin put his head on Matt's chest "I don't like him. I miss talking to him and he thinks I'm mad at him because I haven't talked to him in two weeks." Matt said. "You should talk to Jeff and explain to him what's going on. If he is here that means he has problems that he needs to deal with too. He will understand, he wants you to get better too." Justin said. "You give some good advice Justin. " Matt said smiling at Justin. "Thanks Matt I just want to help you." Justin said. "Justin, can I ask why you are here?" "I don't really know, my parents told me that Camp Summer will help with my attachment disorder. I don't even know what that is. Do you?" Justin asked. "I think that means that you attach your self to someone, like when you don't want to leave that person alone." Matt told him. "Am I attached to you?" Justin asked. "I don't think so." "We always spend time together." Justin said. "Yea but I don't mind." Matt was telling the truth. He really didn't mind spending time with Justin. It took his mind off of not be able to speak with Jeff. On the other hand he didn't want to make it hard for Justin's attachment disorder. Maybe he should talk to Dr. Sheamus about it. Justin stayed on Matt's chest till the storm was over.

**Mike's POV**

Mike and Edge were rolling around on Edges bed kissing and touching. There was a thunderstorm out there but neither of them gave a shit. They were focused on getting each other's clothes off. For the past couple of weeks Edge would find Mike and they would have a hot intense make out sessions. Edge had even given Mike a blow job in the shower stall. It was late at night and everyone was sleeping in their cabin. Mike couldn't sleep and he knew Edge wasn't sleeping either. Edge came over to Mike's bed trying to get into his bed with him but Mike refused. Edge told him to come with him to the bathroom, saying he didn't want to walk there by himself. Once in the bathroom Edge pulled Mike into a shower stall. He pulled Mikes pants down and started sucking him off. Mike shuddered as he thought about that night making him even harder. He was ready for Edge to have him and he didn't care what other people thought. Edge was on top of him licking and pinching his nipples. Their clothes were discarded and they were grinding their hips together. "I want you." Mike whispered. He wasn't sure if Edge heard but then he was flipped and was on top of Edge. "Suck" Edge said. Mike took Edge's cock inside his mouth taking it down his throat. "Fuck your mouth is so hot." Edge groaned. Mike released Edges cock with a pop "On your hands and knees" Edge said. Mike was nervous but he didn't let it show. He didn't want to let Edge know he was a virgin, he wanted to show him that he wasn't weak. Edge stuck a finger inside of him pushing it slowly in and out. Edge pushed the head of his cock inside Mike's hole and Mike let out a scream. The pain was too much "Shhh its going to be okay." Said Edge. Edge had himself all the way in but wasn't moving. "Mike I want you to be honest with me. Are you a virgin?" Edge asked. Mike nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to think I wasn't good enough for you"Mike confessed. "Tell me if this is too much then." Said Edge. Edge pumped in and out, Mike feeling the pain slowly ceased. Mike was soon pushing into Edge and started jerking off his own cock to match Edge's movements. "Your so tight Mike fuck I'm gonna cum" Said Edge. "Me too" Mike panted. With one last pump Edge was cumming and Mike came all over his hand. Mike winced in pain as Edge pulled out but sex with Edge was better than he thought. Edge crashed on his bed pulling Mike on his chest.

**Christians POV**

To say Christian was bored was an understatement. Thunder roared outside leaving him stuck in his cabin. He thought it was a good time to write in his journal **I'm bored. It is raining outside and I'm stuck in my cabin. Therapy is going well. I don't talk about my parents and their stupid divorce. I have better things to worry about now. I can't help but have an attraction to one of my campers. **Christian stops writing and looks to see Daniel laying on his bed listening to his I pod.** Daniel is quiet and cute but I can tell he comes from a troubled past. He freaks out when ever someone touches him or gets to close. I'm getting to know him better though. He didn't used to like talking but he is starting to change. **Christian put his journal aside. He walked over to Daniels bed but Daniel was facing the other side so he didn't know how to get his attention. He didn't want to tap him so Christian sat down on the bed hoping the movement would get Daniel's attention. Daniel turned and saw Christian smiling sitting on his bed. Daniel took his headphones out his ears "Hey Christian what's up?" Daniel asked. "Nothing just bored." Said Christian. Thunder roared outside making Daniel move causing his leg to touch Christian. Either Daniel didn't notice or he didn't care. "Are you afraid of thunder storms?" Christian asked. "Yea I hate them. That's why I'm listen to my I pod to keep me from hearing the thunder." Said Daniel. Christian thought that he should leave Daniel alone so he wouldn't pay attention to the storm. "What do you do during storms?" Daniel asked. Christian shrugged 'I don't mind storms. I like watching them." Christian said. "Do you want to play cards until the storm passes?" Daniel asked. Christian nodded and took out his playing cards.

**Okay like it or not please review**

**A/N so the words you see in bold are journal entries. I had fun writing this chapter. Next chapter is coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Group is in session**

**A/N I thought it would be helpful to list the couples so here they are **

**Adam (Edge) and Mike (Miz) / Christian and Daniel Bryan / Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne / Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel / John Cena and Alex Riley / Randy Orton and Ted Diabase / Jeff Hardy and Cody Rodes. I know a lot of couples but I planned on making this a long story. Something to entertain me during the summer**

**A/N Here it is Chapter 9. Some of them are going to group sessions and sorry for the very late update. I have been really busy especially with school. **

**Adam's POV**

Edge had nothing to do so he opened his journal **Its been a month here and I feel like this summer is different from the other summers at camp. I'm facing a big fucking problem. For the past month I have been fucking Mike. Every chance we get we go at it. I knew I wanted him ever since I saw him on the bus. I cant help but feel have feelings for Mike. This shit is messed up. I suck at relationships that's why I haven't been in one for two years. I have fun with I'm with Mike but I never thought I wanted it to be more than a good fuck. **

Edge walked into the counseling cabin where he would go to group therapy. The counseling sessions whether it was one on one or group this summer proved to be different then the past years. He found himself actually starting to care about what other people were saying. He sat down in a chair waiting for the others to come. He saw Matt walk in and sat down but what surprised him was the next boy to come into the room. Mike walked in sitting next to Adam. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked. "I'm here for group session" said Mike. Adam and Mike had different group sessions so Adam wondered why Mike was here. Dr. Sheamus walked in last "Before we start I want everyone to say hello to Mike, he is going to be in our group for the rest of the sessions." Dr. Sheamus said. Matt said a quick hey and Adam smiled at Mike. "How is everyone doing today?"Dr. Sheamus asked. "I'm frustrated." Said Matt. "I'm okay" Adam said. "I'm good." Answered Mike. "Okay. Matt why are you frustrated?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "You told me I couldn't talk to Jeff and I miss him. " said Matt. Adam knew Jeff was Matt's brother and he had to agree with Matt. Even though Christian was his best friend he treated him like a brother so he understood where Matt was coming from. He hadn't spent that much time with Christian so he missed him too. 'Matt I didn't say you couldn't talk to him. I just don't want you talking all the time." Said Dr. Sheamus. "So I can talk to him?" asked Matt. "Yes" Matt smiled. Adam couldn't help but keep glancing at Mike. "Adam, how is being a counselor going for you?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "It's going good. I'm getting to know my campers real well" said Adam. What Edge really felt like saying was yea it was going well and he was messing around with Mike but he knew better. "Okay, that's good." Dr. Sheamus said. "Mike what's been going on with you?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "Nothing much. Just focusing on finding myself and not some one that needs to be perfect all the time." Mike said. "Okay, name one thing that you did that you wouldn't normally do?" said Dr. Sheamus. "I left my clothes on the floor when I got dressed and I didn't pick them up. Oh and I didn't make my bed." Said Mike. Edge couldn't help but laugh which made Mike glare at him "What's so funny?" Mike asked. "Nothing." Said Edge. Mike turned away from him and he hated himself for laughing. "Mike I think you should tell them why you are here at this camp." Dr. Sheamus said. "I'm here because I have OCD and I feel that I need to be perfect all the time because of my controlling parents." Mike told them. Edge looked at Mike "I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't know." Said Edge. Edge wasn't used to apologizing to people so he hoped saying sorry would help feel better. He reminded himself to talk with Mike after group. "It's okay." Said Mike. "Have you guys been writing in your journals?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I haven't been writing in it as much as I'm supposed to." Matt admitted. "I write in it everyday." Said Mike. "I don't care about writing in it but I do when I care to." Edge answered. D. Sheamus knew not to push it when it came to Edge. "Okay well just remember writing in your journals will help you with expressing your feelings. It's an important tool to help you." Said Dr. Sheamus. They all nodded and then they began to discuss what kind of things they wrote in their journals. Matt talked about not being able to see Jeff or what he would normally do during the day. Edge wasn't really paying attention but when Mike started talking he sat up straight. He didn't like Mike being in his group sessions at first but then he saw it as a chance to get to know Mike better. "I write about what I did in that day or about how I'm trying not to let my OCD take control of me." said Mike. Edge wondered if Mike wrote about him in his journal. "What about you Edge?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "I don't write that much" Edge said. It wasn't any business what he wrote about in his journal. "Okay." Said Dr. Sheamus. Dr. Sheamus let them leave but not before letting Edge he wanted to talk to him first "What do you want?" Edge asked. He was mad that Dr. Sheamus wanted to talk to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for apologizing to Mike. Can I ask you why you apologized to him?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "I hurt his feelings and I didn't want him to be mad at me." said Edge. "Why is that?" asked Dr. Sheamus. Edge didn't like where this was going "Because I care about him, he is one of my campers." Edge admitted. "You never cared about any of the other campers before. What makes Mike so special?" asked Dr. Sheamus. "It's noneof your damn business." Said Edge as he stormed out the room. Edge didn't really know himself. All he knew was that he cared about Mike and that scared him. Edge found Mike in their cabin listening to music. Mike turned the music off when he saw Edge "Hey are we okay?" Edge asked. "Yea why wouldn't we be?" Mike asked. "I acted like a jerk in group." Said Edge. "I told you its okay." Mike said. Mike wrapped his arms around Edges waist leaning in to kiss him. Edge knew Mike felt what ever they had together too but he didn't know if they would ever admit that to each other.

**Justin's POV**

Justin slowly walked to the counseling cabin. He didn't feel like going to group today. Matt and him were just talking when Matt had to leave for his group session. Justin wished he didn't have to leave but he had group too. Justin took a seat next to Christian. He wasn't going to sit next to Randy, he scared him and Cody acted too hyper sometimes. Once Cody even dragged Justin into the group room because Justin didn't want to go in. Dr. Calloway walked in the room sitting in his chair "How is everyone today?" he asked. They all replied with a good. "How is everything going with your journals?" asked Dr. Calloway. Justin stayed quiet not wanting to be the first to talk "I like writing in my journal." Justin heard Christian say. "It helps to get out what I'm feeling." Said Christian. Justin thought what Christian said was true and he felt the same way. He too liked having a journal to write in how he felt and what he thought of things. "Journals are useless and I don't see why we have to write in them." Randy said. During group Justin noticed Randy was the negative one that didn't like to hear what anyone had to say. "Justin what do you think about keeping a journal?" Dr. Calloway asked. Justin " I like it" Justin mumbled. Justin liked keeping a journal and he often wrote in it. He even wrote about Matt a lot. He wondered what Matt was talking about in his group session.

Justin couldn't concentrate on what anyone else was saying, he wanted to talk to Matt and he waited quietly till group to do so.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff decided he didn't want to go to the art cabin today, instead he made his way to the lake. He needed a good swim before his group session. He didn't like group that much because he didn't like talking about his problems to other people. Jeff saw Cody walking towards the lake carrying a towel. He knew Cody was going for a swim too. He smiled as Cody made his way to him "You going for a swim?" Cody asked. Jeff nodded pulling off his shirt before jumping in the water. Cody followed as he swam close to Jeff. Jeff pulled Cody close to him and kissed him on the lips. Cody squirmed trying to get away from Jeff's hold on him. Jeff let Cody go "What's wrong?" Jeff asked. "I just want to swim." Cody said. Something must be going on with Cody thought Jeff. Cody swam away from Jeff and Jeff decided to leave him alone. Maybe he needed space they have been spending a lot of time together. Jeff let Cody swim with him just watching him. Cody swam to where Jeff was just floating in the water "How come your not swimming with me?" asked Cody. "I thought you wanted to be alone." Said Jeff. Cody shook his head "No I said I just wanted to swim." Said Cody. Cody splashed Jeff and that set off a splashing fight. "I have to go to group soon." said Cody. Jeff grabbed Cody from behind pulling him close. This time Cody was still in his arms. "I know so do I." said Jeff. Jeff didn't want Cody to leave his arms but they had too. Jeff sat next to Daniel who was the only one quiet. "Why don't we start off by telling me how all of you are doing with your individual assignments I gave you to work on the first week of camp." Said Dr McMahon. Jeff waited for someone else to speak, he didn't feel like speaking today. No one decided to talk so Dr. McMahon called on some one. "John tell me how things are going with you?" "I'm struggling with some issues but I have someone to help me with them." John said. Jeff noticed John smiling at Riley "That's good John." Dr. Calloway said. "How are things going with you Jeff?" Dr. Calloway asked. Jeff shrugged "It's okay." Jeff said. "Jeff can I speak with you for a second" said Dr. Calloway. Jeff turned around "Is everything okay with you? Your usually one of the boys that speak during group." Said Dr. Calloway. "Yea I'm fine just frustrated." Said Jeff. Dr. Calloway motioned for Jeff to sit back down "Tell me what's bothering you?" he said. "I like this boy but I think he is pushing me away. We were fine but now its like he doesn't want me to even kiss him." said Jeff. Jeff knew Dr. Calloway could be trusted "Have you tried to talk to him?" Dr. Calloway asked. "I tried to give him space but then he complains." Jeff said. "I think you should talk to him about how you feel. Maybe he wants more than intimacy." "It's not about intimacy though. We could just be talking or spend time at the art cabin, as long as I could be next to him I'm fine. I don't like when I'm not with him. I hate that I let myself get so close to him." Jeff said. "Does he remind you of him?" Dr. Calloway asked. The question took Jeff by surprise "Yes he does and that's why I wanted him." Jeff admitted. Jeff didn't know what to do. " I think you should speak to him about your past. Jeff found Cody eating in the mess hall and sat down next to him. Cody smiled at him "Can I talk to you about some stuff?" Jeff asked. "Yea you want to talk here or some where else?" Cody asked. Jeff knew Cody couldn't sit still for too long so it would be a good thing to take a walk.

**Chris's POV**

Chris was bored and still had some time before he had to go to group therapy. He was in his cabin and nobody was in there. Chris thought about reading for awhile to kill time but there was a knock at the door. Evan was standing at the door " Can I come in?" asked Evan. Chris smiled and Evan walked over to him standing right in front of Chris. Chris felt like grabbing Evan and kissing those soft pink lips but he knew better. Evan took his hand into Chris's hand. Chris gently pulled Evan closer so he could practically feel Evans breath on his face. In the few weeks Evan was comfortable with holding Chris's hand and being in a close proximity to Chris. "What are you up to?" Evan asked. "Nothing being bored." Said Chris. "Chris I want to try something." Said Evan. "Okay. What is it?" Chris asked. Evan let go of Chris's hand and wrapped his arms around Chris in a hug. Chris wanted to wrap his arms around Evan but he stayed still. He wanted Evan to stay in his embrace but touching him now would cause him to move away. Evan hugged him tighter and Chris gently hugged Evan back. "Are you okay?" Chris decided to ask after awhile. "Yea, it feels good to be able to hug you Chris. I wanted to for awhile." Said Evan. "This does feel good." Chris admitted. Chris held Evan in his arms being careful not to let his hands roam over Evans body. Evan finally pulled away "Thank you Chris." Evan whispered. "Your welcome Evan. Why did you hug me?" Chris asked. "Did you not want me to hug you?' Evan asked. Chris shook his head "I wanted you to hug me but what made you want to?" Chris asked. Evan went quiet and looked to the floor "I like you Chris and I hugged you to show you I like you." Evan finally said. Chris smiled and he wanted to hug Evan again but he wanted Evan to make the first move. "I know there is another way to show some one you like them but I just cant do that right now." Said Evan. Chris understood and he wasn't going to push Evan to do anything he didn't want to do. Evan was still staring at the ground and Chris wanted Evan to see that he understood and cared for Evan too. Chris gently grabbed Evans hand giving it a small squeeze and Evan looked up "I like you too Evan, a lot and I'm going to wait till your ready to do what ever you want to do." Chris told him. Evan nodded his head "I thought you didn't care about anything" said Evan. "I thought I didn't either" Chris paused "Then I met you." Said Chris. Evan smiled and hugged Chris. "We should get to group therapy." Said Chris. They both left the cabin hand in hand to their session.

**Ted's POV**

Ted sat on the dock of the lake opening his journal. **It has been a month so far and so far I have to say I like this camp. When I first came here I didn't know what to expect. I was afraid of meeting boys and not knowing what to do. I'm really starting to have deep feelings for Randy. I don't know if it's because he is my first boyfriend. We have been spending a lot of time together getting to know each other. I don't know what's going to happen when we leave this camp. Randy and I don't talk about that. I don't want to bring it up because I don't want to leave Randy.** Ted closed his journal and looked out to the lake. He really didn't want to leave this camp if it meant leaving Randy. Ted felt a pair of arms wrap around the back and a head leaning on his shoulder. He looked back to see Randy "Hey, what's up?" Ted asked him. "I was taking a walk and saw you writing in your journal. I wanted to say hi before I have group." Randy said. Ted smiled at Randy straddling his lap to face him "I'm happy you decided to come over here then." Said Ted. Ted leaned in to kiss Randy letting Randy slide his tongue in. Their relationship wasn't just about intimacy, all though Ted did like the times where they could sneak off to have sex or make out Ted liked that they could just talk. Ted grinded down onto Randy and Randy moaned into Ted mouth. Randy eventually broke the kiss to kiss down Ted's neck. Ted let out a moan as Randy bit gently down on his neck. "Randy I want you." Ted said. Randy smirked and palmed Ted through his shorts. Ted squirmed and pushed Ted onto his back. Randy laid on top of Ted kissing Ted's neck and pulling off his shirt. Ted moaned as Randy kissed and sucked on Ted's nipples. Randy tugged on Ted's shorts, pulling them down and tossing them aside. Randy licked the tip of Ted's cock earning a groan from Ted. Ted loved how good Randy was at making Ted hard and Ted liked returning the favor. Randy took Ted's cock into his mouth and began sucking. Randy's mouth went up and down Ted's cock and Ted felt like cuming soon. Randy stopped sucking and spread Ted's legs. He brought two fingers to Ted's mouth for Ted to suck on. Ted sucked on the fingers getting them nice and wet. Randy slowly pushed his fingers into Ted and pumped them slowly. Randy's fingers brushed against Ted's prostate and Ted let out a pleasured moan. Randy smirked knowing he hit the spot and continued hitting Ted's prostate scissoring his fingers. Ted liked that Randy took the time to prep him before because he had heard that it hurt more with out prep. Randy removed his fingers and centered his cock with Ted's hole and pushed himself in. Ted let out another groan and Randy waited till gave him permission to start moving. "Move" Ted told Randy. Randy kissed Ted before thrusting into Ted. Randy found the spot that made Ted go crazy after a few thrust and they both were lost in each other. Ted felt the tight ness in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Randy grabbed a hold of Ted's cock and began pumping it. "I want you to cum with me." said Randy. A few more pumps and thrusts and both Ted and Randy were cuming. Randy collapsed next to Ted and both tried to catch their breaths. 'So should we head to group?" Ted asked. "Yea I guess." Ted picked out his clothes from the pile that was lying there and tossed Randy his clothes.

**John's POV**

All John wanted to do was drink. He wanted to grab a bottle of vodka and drown himself in it. He kept telling himself that drinking wasn't the way to solve anything but he couldn't help it. He needed the pain to stop and he didn't care how he did it. He grabbed the half empty bottle of Bacardi and was sitting on his bed about to take his first sip "What are you doing?" John turned to see Riley standing by the door. "What does it look like I'm doing?" John snapped. "I thought alcohol wasn't allowed here." Said Riley. "It's not going to stop me." said John. John went to take a drink but Riley grabbed the bottle from John. "What the fuck are you doing?" John asked. "I'm stopping you from making a big mistake. What if it was Hunter or Shawn so you about to drink instead of me." Riley said. "I don't give a shit. Can I have the bottle back?" John asked. Riley shook his head "Nope. I'm not going to let you drink your problems away. You need to go see your therapist." Said Riley. "Fuck my therapist, he hasn't helped me since I came her four years ago." Said John. Riley put the bottle back in Johns suitcase and sat down next to him. 'I just wanted one sip." Said John. "Well one sip turns into many more." Said Riley "What made you want to drink?" Riley asked. John stayed silent, he didn't want to talk to Riley about it. Even though John had group therapy with Riley he hadn't talked about why he was at this camp during camp. He only talked about it in his one on one sessions. John felt Riley wrap his arm around him and he leaned his head on Johns shoulder "You know you can talk to me right." Said Riley. John nodded "Yea but it hurts too much to talk about it." "Is that why you drink? So it doesn't hurt?" Riley asked. "Yea I hate drinking but it's the only way to make it stop." John said. John laid on his and Riley laid on his chest. "John please tell me what happened." Riley said. John trusted Riley and he knew he liked Riley more than a friend. He wanted to talk to him and tell him what happened. Riley looked up at John "I don't like when your not happy. I like seeing you when your playing around." Riley said. "It was about five years go when I lost her." said John. John felt tears in his eyes "She was walking home from a friends house and she was kidnapped. She was missing for three days before the police found her body." John said. The tears were coming down his face. "John who was the girl?" Riley asked. "She was my sister. She was only twelve when she died. Her friends house was only two blocks away. She was kidnapped in daylight." John said. "John I'm so sorry." Riley said. Riley wiped the tears falling from Johns eyes and kissed his cheek. John held tightly to Riley. It felt good to tell Riley but it still didn't help take the pain away from loosing his sister. His sister meant the world to him and he wanted to die when he found out she was dead. John was a year older than her and he loved being her older brother. "I miss her so much." John admitted. "I know how it feels to loose some one." Riley said. "What do you mean?" John asked. John knew Riley was adopted but that's all he knew about him. "My parents died when I was six years old. I was taken away from my family and I was adopted by my parent's friends." Riley told him. "Do you like your adoptive parents?" John asked. "No. I hate that they took me away from my family. They said I would be better off if I get a fresh start." Riley said. It made John feel better that he wasn't the only one talking about his past. "That's shit. You need your family. I don't think I like them either." Said John and Riley smiled. " This camp has helped me to understand a lot about being adopted. Even though I still don't like my adoptive parents I think I'm starting to understand why they did what they did." Riley admitted. John pulled Riley on his lap and Riley nuzzled his head in John's neck. John liked that they could both comfort each other in their time of need. "I wish I could start to move on with her death but I don't want to forget her." John said. "John you can never forget about your sister but you need to get better and stop drinking. " said Riley. " I know and I want to but its so hard. Every time I think I can stop I start thinking about my sister." John told Riley. "Have you drunk a lot since you came here?" Riley asked. John shook his head "No, I have other things to focus on here." Riley looked at John "What would that be?" he asked. "When I'm with you I don't want or think about drinking." Said John. John never liked admitting his feelings to anyone but he just wanted to tell Riley what he felt. "When I'm with you its like I don't have to worry about dealing with my adoptive parents." Riley said. Riley started laying small kisses on Johns neck "Ri that feels good but we need to get to our group sessions" John said. Riley ignored John and starting nibbling on his neck earning moans from John. "We should skip group, I mean we practically had our own group session" Riley said. John shook his head 'No we need to go" Riley pouted and John laughed "Not going to work this time." John said giving Riley a quick kiss before putting him back on his feet.

**Daniel Bryan **

Daniel and Christian were listening to music before their group therapy sessions. They were both sitting on Christian's bed sitting close to each other sharing head phones. Daniel didn't know how to feel about Christian being that close to him but he dealt with it because he liked hanging out with Christian. Christian helped him during camp. He found himself starting to talk more to people or just more to Christian. "This song is good." Christian said. Daniel nodded his head in agreement "Yea it is, I like that we listen to the same kinds of music." said Daniel. Christian smiled at Daniel and another song started on the Daniels I pod. Daniel could tell by the way Christian was acting and being so nice that he liked him but he couldn't like him back. He didn't know how too after what had happened to him. Daniel shook his head causing the headphone to fall out of his and Christian looking at him weirdly. "You okay Daniel?" Christian asked. Daniel was quiet, he needed to get the memory out of his head. He was in a safe place now and he didn't have to think about it anymore. Daniel looked at Christian and tears started pouring down his face and he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm scared." Daniel whispered. He hoped Christian didn't hear the last part. "What are you scared about?" Christian asked. "Memories." said Daniel. "You mean like your past?" Christian asked. Daniel nodded "Yea, but I don't like to think about it but I cant think about it." said Daniel. "Okay, I know what you mean. I went through some shit too and I hate thinking about it." said Christian. Did Christian really go through what Daniel went through or was he just trying to make him feel better? Christian thought to himself. Daniel smiled at Christian "Its better not to think about it." Daniel said. It was time for them to both go to group so they both got up but Daniel triped and Christian caught him in his arms. Christian pushed Daniel back to his feet and but still had him in his arms. Daniel didn't want Christian to let go but he needed to Christian to back off him. Daniel tried to wiggle away from Christian. "Sorry Daniel, I was going to let you go, I just wanted to make sure you were steady on your feet." Christian said. Daniel smiled "It's okay. I didn't mind that much." said Daniel. "Lets go to group." said Christian. Daniel really wanted to be able to trust Christian and didn't want any of his past to come back to him.

**Ok like it or not please review**

**A/N : Yea Randy and Ted did have sex on the lake dock… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Camp 10 Relationships and Kisses**

**A/ N : Here is another chapter, I am sorry about this very late update. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue but then inspiration came to me to write more. Please enjoy. **

**Mike's POV**

Mike walked around camp trying to find Edge. He needed to talk to him about a few things. He found Edge with his best friend Christian shooting hoops. He watched them for awhile until Edge caught sight of him. "Hey Mike wanna join?" Edge asked. Mike shook his head "Can I talk to you?" Mike asked. "Yea" Edge said. "Christian I'll see you around." Edge said tossing the ball to Christian. Edge walked with Mike "What's up?" He asked. "I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to say anything till I'm done okay." said Mike. Edge nodded and Mike started to feel nervous about what he was going to say to Edge. They sat on some logs and Mike began to talk "When I first met you and we started messing around I thought I wasn't going to have any feelings for you but I don't think I can stop them." Edge stared at Mike, his eyes burning into Mike's and Mike looked to the floor "Mike, What are you saying?" Edge asked him. Edge lifted Mikes head to look at him again "I like you Edge." Mike blurted out. Mike was starting to regret opening his mouth and what if Edge didn't feel the same way about him. Edge smiled at him "I thought you were just going to be an easy fuck and that was it, but now I'm starting to like you. I have never felt or cared about anyone for a long time." Edge admitted. Mike smiled "So where do we go from here then?" he asked. Edge stared at Mike before embracing him in a hug from behind "I don't know, I want to be with you but we might not last after this summer. I can't guarantee that we will ever be together again" Edge said truthfully. Mike began to feel uneasy but shook it off, he really wanted Edge. He was the only one besides Riley that saw him for who he really was. "Can we just see where this takes us until we have to go our separate ways?" Mike asked. Edge leaned his head on Mike's shoulder bringing his lips to Mike's neck "Yea baby we can do that." said Edge.

**Cody's POV**

Cody was walking along with Jeff because Jeff said he needed to talk to him. "Cody I need to tell you why I'm here at this camp." Jeff said. Cody nodded "Okay" Cody wondered why Jeff was at this camp. "I had always known I was gay and I had my first boyfriend when I was fourteen. He was a year older then me, the same age as my brother Matt. I loved him so much and we did everything together. One night we were at this crazy party and I didn't want to be there. I was already drunk and so was he. I called Matt to ask him if he could pick us up but he said to find another ride because he didn't feel like it. We decided to walk to my house because it was only a few blocks away." Jeff was saying. Cody looked to Jeff to continue with his story "It was two in the morning and it was cold. We saw a group of guys walking towards us but we didn't think nothing of it but then they stopped and started picking on us. They started pushing us around then they started beating on him. I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them. One of the guys had a knife and started stabbing him. I screamed for help but then the knife was turned on me. Finally the guys had enough and left us beaten and bloodied. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital and Matt sitting by the bed side." Jeff said. Cody saw tears in Jeff's eyes and wanted to comfort him. He hugged Jeff wrapping his arms around him pulling him close "Jeff what happened to your ex?" Cody asked. "He died. He was already dead before they brought us to the hospital. Cody I'm so sorry." Jeff said. "Why Jeff?" Cody asked. "The reason why I took interest in you is because you remind me of him. How you look and even the things we do together. He was the one that got me into art. We would spend hours drawing or painting. I know its wrong to treat you like you are him but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I like you Cody and I want us to be something more." Jeff said. Cody couldn't understand how Jeff was feeling right now but he himself felt sad for Jeff and his loss. He wasn't mad at Jeff for treating him like his ex but he had to know that he wasn't him, He was his own person. "Jeff I'm really sorry for your loss and I'm not mad. I need you to know that I'm not your ex. I'm a totally different person. I like you and I also want us to be something more but I can't have you thinking and treating me like your ex." Cody said. Jeff hugged Cody tight "I know and I'm working on it." said Jeff. Cody smiled at Jeff "Okay." Cody kissed Jeff softly and Jeff deepened the kiss. "How about we go to our spot?" Jeff asked. Cody smiled liking the idea and nodded.

Cody laid on the grass looking up at the tree covered clear sky. Jeff joined next to him. Cody couldn't believe that Jeff trusted him enough to tell him what happened to him to cause him to come to this camp. No one has ever told him anything like that before, maybe it was because people found him to be immature at times because of his hyper activeness. "Cody, what are you thinking about?" Cody heard Jeff ask. Cody turned to Jeff who had himself propped up on his elbows "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story." Cody said. Jeff smiled at Cody "I thought you should know and I don't like hiding anything from someone I like." said Jeff. Jeff kissed, his body now hovering over Cody. His mouth left Cody's and went to his neck. Cody was now squirming underneath Jeff while Jeff was kissing and nibbling on his neck. Jeff had Cody pinned to the grass and was now grinding down on Cody's hard erection. Cody hated the feeling of not being able to move but being with Jeff made it better. He didn't want to move from underneath Jeff, he wanted to touch Jeff. Cody never let Jeff get any further than kissing with Jeff but he wanted more with Jeff. Jeff was grinding down on Cody and Cody could feel how hard Jeff was getting and he himself was hard. Cody sat up pulling his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the grass. Jeff followed Cody's actions, his shirt joining Cody's. Jeff kissed down Cody's chest sucking and licking both of Cody's nipples. Jeff kissed down Cody's stomach reaching the lining of Cody's shorts asking permission with his eyes. Cody was frozen. He knew what was coming but he couldn't help but blush. Cody slowly nodded his head and Jeff pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees. Jeff was in between Cody's legs and continued to kiss down Cody's stomach reaching his cock. Cody let out a groan when Jeff used his tongue to lick the tip of Cody's cock. Jeff slowly took Cody's cock into his mouth. Cody could feel that he was close and Jeff sucks became faster and he rubbed his balls. "I'm gonna cum" Cody moaned out and soon released into Jeff's mouth. Jeff rested his head on Cody while Cody's breathing slowed down.

Cody kissed Jeff and pushed him on his back. Cody kissed Jeff's neck and ran his hand down Jeff's chest circling his finger around his nipple. Cody tugged Jeff's shorts down and stared at Jeff's cock. It was long and thick. Cody gave a small lick to the tip earning a moan from Jeff. Cody slowly took Jeff's cock into his mouth, hollowing his mouth. "Fuck Cody your mouth feels so good, don't stop." Jeff begged. Cody could feel Jeff as he shot his cum in his mouth. Cody swallowed it. Cody crawled up Jeff's body as Jeff regained his breathing. "I love you Cody." Jeff said. Cody smiled and ran his hand through Jeff's sweaty hair "I love you too Jeff." he said.

**Evan's POV**

Evan was on his bed playing with his Nitendo DS. He felt the bed shift and looked up to see Chris smiling at me. Evan smiled at him and went back to playing his DS. "That must be an intense game you're playing." Chris said. Evan finished his game and put it next to him and sat up. "Yea but I'm done now." Evan said. Evan gave Chris a hug. In the past weeks Evan was slowly learning how to become close to Chris. He wasn't sure how Chris felt about him but he was starting to like Chris. Chris hugged Evan back and held him in his arms. "How are you?" Evan asked. "Good, just wanted to see what you were doing. Want to get some food?" Chris asked. Evan shook his head "I ate already but I can go with you if you want to get food." Evan said. Chris smiled "It's okay, we can stay here if you want or we can go take a walk." he said. "I want to take a walk, I haven't really walked on the hiking trail." Evan said. Evan really wanted to walk with Chris through the woods. Cody had told him he it was really nice. "Okay, I'm going to grab a quick snack and then we can head down to the hiking trail." Chris said.

They started walking on the trail and Evan looked all around. He saw tall trees and pointed out the deer and even some bunnies that were trying to hide. Evan felt the need to take Chris's hand into his and that's what he did. "What's your favorite animal?" Evan asked Chris. "That's random." Chris said. "No because we are in the woods looking at different animals." said Evan. Chris smiled "Your right and my favorite animal would be a lion because they act like they aren't scared of anything." said Chris. "Is that how you act too?" Evan asked. They stopped walked and Evan was standing in front of Chris. "Do you pretend to be a lion that is not scared of anything?' Evan asked again. He waited for an answer as he watched Chris struggle with something on his face. He didn't mean to upset Chris "I sometimes do that, but lets not talk about that now." said Chris. Evan nodded "I sometimes do that, I pretend to that I have a shell like a turtle and I can hide in there and not talk about anything, or face anyone." Evan said. Chris wrapped his arms around Evan in a gentle hug "You don't have to hide in a shell when your with me Evan." he said. "I don't when I'm with you." said Evan. Evan liked how Chris smiled and he wanted to run his fingers over his face. Evan stared at Chris and his hand slowly moving to Chris's face. His hand was shaking 'Evan what are you." Chris didn't get to finish "Shh I want to touch your face." said Evan. Evan ran his pointer finger across Chris's forehead, down his noise, over his right cheek and to his lips. Evan left his finger on Chris's lips for a moment before dragging it down his chin. Evan stopped once he reached Chris's neck. "Thank you." Evan said pulling away. "Evan you don't need to thank me for being able to touch me." said Chris. Chris grabbed the hand that Evans fingers were tracing and placed them on his left cheek. Evan's hand began to shake but Chris stilled them by gently placing a kiss on the back of his hand. Chris's lips felt warm on his hand "Evan I don't know what happened to you to make you fear some ones touch but I promise you I will make it all better." Evan hugged Chris "I can't Chris I just can't." Evan said. "It's okay Evan, in time." said Chris. They began walking again and stayed quiet for the rest of the hike.

**Riley's POV**

Riley was playing ball with John. They were in their second game but Riley needed to take a break. "Can we stop for a second?" Riley asked. Riley tossed the ball to John and sat on the ground. "You okay?" John asked. "Yea, just hot and tired." said Riley. "We can go for a swim." said John. Riley liked the sound of that "Okay" Riley and John practically ran to the lake and jumped in. The water felt nice and cold on Riley's skin. Riley felt two arms wrap around him from behind. John kissed Riley's neck and Riley moved his head for John to have more access. Riley's body was close to John's and he could feel John's member that was getting hard. Riley grinded his ass against John and he could hear a moan coming from John. John held Riley by his hips, pressing him against his groin. John led them under the dock where no one had a view of them. John turned Riley around and pressed his lips to his. Riley deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into John's mouth. He massaged his tongue with John's. John slid his hand into Riley's shorts grabbing onto his cock. Riley let out a moan and bucked into John's hand. They kissed and stroked for awhile until they both felt the need to cum.

"So that was some swim." John said. Riley smiled "Yea, never going to think about the lake the same again." said Riley. "Do you think about what's going to happen once we leave camp?" Riley asked. They both were laying on the sand, drying off in the sun. "Yea I do. I don't want to think about leaving you though. I wished we lived closer." said John. Riley grabbed John's hand "We could always chat on web cam and visit when school is on break." he said. John smiled 'Yea I know but its not going to be the same as having you in my arms every day." John admitted. Riley wanted to be with John. He never thought he would start anything with John especially at camp. Riley moved closer to John and put his head on John's chest sighing once John wrapped an arm around him. "We still have a few weeks to go to worry about anything. Right now I just want lay here with you and enjoy the sun." John said. Riley nodded in agreement and closed his eyes.

**Matt's POV**

Matt walked into Dr. Sheamus office. "Hey Matt what can I do for you?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Matt said. Matt didn't have an appointment with Dr. Sheamus but he was allowed to go see him when ever he wanted to. "Sure, take a seat Matt." Dr. Sheamus said. "Okay so I have this camper that I spend a lot of my time with. He isn't in my cabin but I kinda took a liking to the first time I met him." Matt told Dr. Sheamus. "Okay, what is the problem then?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "Well I found out from him that he has an attachment issue and I don't want to make it worse by spending too much time with him. "Are you two just friends?" asked Dr. Sheamus. Matt thought about it for a second. He did think Justin was cute and he liked how he could help Justin. He had no problems talking to Justin but he didn't know if he would consider it liking Justin in that special way. "I don't know, I mean we haven't kissed or anything but we pretty much spend as much time together as possible." Matt said. "Well I don't think it will cause a problem if you want to spend time with him, but make your intentions known to him. He might be spending time with you because he likes you more than a friend." Dr. Sheamus said. Matt nodded "Okay thanks." said Matt. They talked for a little while longer until Dr. Sheamus had have a session with another boy.

Matt found Justin in his cabin reading a piece of paper. "What are you reading?" Matt asked. Justin looked up and smiled big. Justin always seems to smile every time he saw Matt. "It's a letter from my mom." said Justin. Matt sat down on Justin's bed "You seem to be happy about hearing from her." Matt said. "Yea I miss her." Justin said sadly. Matt smiled and layed next to Justin. "Yea I miss my parents too, still mad that they sent me here but I'm getting over that." said Matt. "Are you happy then that they sent you here?' Justin asked. "Yea, because I guess I have some issues to work out and I got to meet you." Matt said. Matt turned to face Justin and his face was inches from Justin's. He could feel Justin's hot breath on him "I'm happy that I met you too. I like you Matt, a lot." said Justin. Matt didn't know what to say to that and Justin moved closer to him, that their noises were touching. Justin kissed Matt softly. Matt didn't move his lips at first but then when he felt Justin's tongue slip out asking for entrance Matt opened his mouth. They laid there kissing as Justin rolled over on top of Matt. The kiss was broken "I'm sorry for kissing you like that." said Justin. "Don't be Justin, I enjoyed it." said Matt. Matt rubbed his hands up and down Justin's arms. Justin went to get off of Matt but he was held in his place by Matt. "Justin I like you." said Matt and he leaned in to give Justin a kiss. They kissed again and then just laid next to each other talking.

"Hey Matt and a person I don't know." Matt heard Jeff say. Jeff and another boy were standing by the door. "Hey Jeff, this is Justin." Matt said. "Okay, well this is Cody." Jeff said pointing to the other boy next to him. Matt smiled and sat up. "I know Justin, I'm in this cabin too." said Cody. Cody walked over to his bed and sat down. "How's it going Justin." Cody asked. Justin shrugged and Matt wondered why Justin now was acting so shy. "Matt you want to get food?" Jeff asked. Matt looked at Justin still laying down, he really didn't want to leave Justin but he needed to catch up with his brother. "Yea, Justin you want to come with." Matt asked. Justin shook his head "No I'm going to finish my letter and write back." Justin said. "Okay, I'll stop by later." Matt said. Matt pecked Justin on the cheek. "What letter are you reading? Can I see/" Cody was asking Justin. "Cody come on, lets leave Justin alone." Jeff said pulling Cody away from Justin's bed. "But I don't want to eat, I want to stay here." said Cody. "Fine but don't bother Justin." said Jeff. Cody smiled and nodded. He went back to his bed to listen to his I pod. "Okay, come on Matt." Jeff said. They both walked to the dinning hall. "So how have you been/" Matt asked. "I'm good, I just miss hanging out with you Matt." Jeff said. Matt hugged Jeff tightly before they walked in to the dinning hall. They grabbed food and sat down. "What's the deal with you and Justin/" Jeff asked. "Well first we started off as friends I guess and then he told me today that he liked me and we ended up kissing." Matt told Jeff. Jeff smiled "What about you and Cody?" Matt asked. He knew there was something going on with them. "Cody and I are together. I love him Matt." Jeff said. Matt was happy for Jeff but he was also worried about him. "I told Cody about Phil and he I explained to him about how I started to treat him like he was Phil. He told me that he was his own person and I understood that. I want to love him for him. He has helped me so much and I helped him too." Jeff said. Matt understood where Jeff was coming from but he didn't want Jeff to get hurt. Cody seemed like a nice enough boy and it seems that Jeff did have everything in order with Cody. "Okay Jeff, if your happy so am I. Just be careful okay" said Matt. Jeff nodded. They finished the rest of their food and talked about what has been going on this summer so far. Matt wanted to write in his journal about today's events as soon as he got back to his cabin.

**Randy's POV**

Randy was fuming. He needed to calm down. Randy decided to go for a run through the woods to calm him self down. Fuck he needed to punch something. Going to see his counselor was no help at all. He tried his breathing exercises but still nothing. Randy had received a letter from his father saying that his family was moving, moving. His fathers job got relocated and now he had to leave his home, the only home he ever knew to move to another fucking state. He ran all through the hiking trail and then to his cabin. He had calmed down somewhat and he needed to shower the sweat off his body. Randy grabbed a towel, heading to the showers. Something caught his sight and made him somewhat smile. He saw Ted walk into one of the shower stalls and Randy followed him in. "Hey Ted" Randy purred. Ted jumped and but smiled once he saw who it was. "Hey you scared the shit out of me." Ted said. Randy wrapped his arms pulling Ted into him "Sorry." Randy said kissing Ted's neck. Ted let Randy nibble on his neck for a minute then pulled away. "You okay Randy." Ted asked. Randy nodded "Yea, I just have some things on my mind is all." Randy said. Randy watched as Ted stripped his clothes off and pulled Randy's sweaty shirt off of him. "What kinds of things?" Ted asked. "We can talk about that later. I want you now." Randy said. Randy got rid of his shorts and joined Ted who already started the shower.

The water hit the both of them as Randy had Ted pinned against the wall kissing and nipping at his neck. Randy stroked Ted to full hardness and took one of Ted's nipples into his mouth. He licked and sucked, then went to the other one. Ted moaned as Randy at what Randy was doing to his body. Randy had Ted in a heated kiss and Ted turned Randy pushing his against the wall. Randy leaned up against the wall as Ted kissed down Randy's body against the wall. Randy moaned as Ted kissed Randy's thighs avoiding Randy's hard throbbing cock. Ted kissed the tip of Randy's cock tasting the pre cum that was leaking out but then went back to kissing his thighs. Randy let out a growl 'Ted" Randy moaned. Ted looked up to Randy giving him a smirk "Yes Randy?" Ted answered. Randy glared and grabbed Teds head, his hand gripping Ted's hair. Randy positioned Ted's head inches from his cock "Open up and suck, stop being such a tease." Randy said. Ted licked his lips before he engulfed Randy's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down using his tongue to lick up the base before taking it back into his mouth. "Enough" Randy said pulling Ted to standing. Randy crashed his lips against Ted's and pinned him again, this time Ted's ass was sticking out. "You like being a tease don't you?" Randy asked as he rubbed Ted's ass. Ted groaned and Randy traced Ted's crack, finding his hole. He used his pointer finger to slowly push in. Ted let out a squeal and Randy decided he should use some thing as lube. He grabbed some axe body wash and poured some on two of his fingers. He pushed two of his fingers inside of Ted and he earned a moan from Ted. He pumped them in and out, scissoring them. "mmm Randy, I want more please." Ted begged. "I don't know Ted, you were being such a tease before." Randy said. Ted started to push back against Randy's fingers as they moved faster inside of him. "Please Randy, I need you inside me." Ted said. Randy removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and thrusted right into Ted. He let Ted adjust and when Ted wiggled around Randy started thrusting in and out. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Randy reached down and pumped Teds cock. The shower stall was filled with moans and skin slapping together as both boys were came together. Ted slithered down the wall and Randy steaded himself to catch his breath. Randy pulled Ted back up and they both finished washing off.

Randy followed Ted back to his room. "So do you want to tell me now what was on your mind before you joined me in the shower?" Ted asked. Randy sat on Ted's bed and Ted took a seat on Randy's lap. Randy didn't want to become angry again. He didn't want Ted to have to see him like that. "Come on Randy, you can tell me. Did something go wrong in counseling?" Ted asked. Ted massaged the back of Randy's neck, soothing him. How did Randy wind up with such a caring boyfriend? Randy thought. Randy wasn't used to having this treatment from a boy before. Ted waited patiently and Randy finally spoke up "My father wrote to me saying that we are moving right after I get home. We are moving to another state and I don't want to. I only ever lived in one home." Ted snuggled up against Randy "I know what you mean. I would hate to move too. Where are you moving too?" Ted asked. "I'm moving to Clinton Mississippi" said Randy. Ted brought his head up to look at Randy and he had a smile on his face "That's where I live." Ted said. "Really?" Randy asked. He wasn't sure if he heard Ted right. "Yea, maybe moving wont be so bad." Ted said. "Yea, I think I might get over it." Randy said. Randy wasn't sure what would happen to him and Ted after leaving camp but now he knew. He would still be able to be with Ted, that's if Ted still wanted him.

**Christian's POV**

Daniel was writing in his journal when he was interrupted by Christian. Christian threw a deck of cards on his bed and smiled at Daniel. Daniel put his journal away and reached for the cards. Christian went to grab for the cards at the same time as Daniel and their hands touched. Daniel flinched but didn't take his hand away. Christian let his hand grace over Daniels to see if he could get a good reaction from him. Lately Christian was trying real hard for Daniel to feel comfortable around him and he wanted to touch Daniel. He didn't want to touch him in a perverted way but like in a way as if saying everything was going to be okay. Christian didn't know if it really was going to be but maybe a shoulder pat or a gentle squeeze of hands might reassure Daniel. Daniel remained still "What games should we play?" Christian asked grabbing the cards. "Poker." Daniel suggested. Christian knew Daniel was good at poker and an idea came to Christians mind. "Okay but lets make this interesting." Christian said. Christian looked to see Daniels reaction and he couldn't see anything bad so far. "Who ever wins the other person needs to reward them with something." said Christian. "I don't understand" said Daniel. "Well if you win a game then I get to reward you with something, like maybe a simple touch on the hand or whatever you ask." Christian said. Daniel thought and then slowly nodded. Christian thought this was going to be a good idea for Daniel to start learning to trust in him.

The game started and Christian soon found himself loosing the first game. Christian smiled to himself "Now what?" Daniel asked. "Well now I get to reward you with something. I can give you a high five." said Christian. He knew it sounded lame but at least it was something. Daniel nodded and Christian quickly but gently high fived Daniel. Daniel beamed as Christian dealed the next round. A few games later with Daniel winning every round. Christian would high five him but he wanted to move a step further. The next game ended with Daniel winning, Christian really needed to get better at this game. He moved himself close to Daniel, his face close to Daniels. He laid a soft kiss to Daniels cheek and felt Daniel freeze up. Christian didn't like how Daniel responded to that and he immediately regretted doing it. "I'm sorry" said Christian as he sat back at his place. Daniel shook his head "It's okay. I liked it." Daniel said blushing. "Do you want to continue playing the game?" Christian asked. Daniel nodded. The next game Christian finally won and he waited to see what Daniel would do. Daniel leaned forward and took Christian into a hug. Christian hugged back. They stayed in each others arms until Daniel broke the hug. "I used to be able to hug my friends" Christian heard Daniel whisper. "What happened?" Christian asked. "A party." said Daniel. Christian put the cards back in the box and saw that Daniel was crying softly. "Did I do something wrong?" Christian asked. Daniel slowly shook his head "No, I just cant shake these memories from my head and its ruining my life." said Daniel. Christian moved closer to Daniel and pulled Daniel to lean on his shoulder. Daniel shot up "Shh its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to comfort you. It's okay, lean on me for support." said Christian. Daniel put his head back on Christians shoulder and started to cry. Christian cried along with Daniel not knowing how to fix this. He wanted to know what happened at this party, what made Daniel break down like this. He was glad that he made progress with Daniel but not at the cost of causing tears to fall from Daniels face. Christian let Daniel cry until he tired himself out and laid his head on his pillow falling asleep. Christian had problems of his own but what ever was bothering Daniel had now became his problem as well and he intended on finding out what that was.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Camp 11 Secrets and Feelings**

**A/N Okay here is yet another chapter. I'm going to be ending this story soon but I don't know how many chapters I have left in me. I might just decide to write a sequel. What do you think? I still have my other stories to update as well. Again if you like please review and if you have any suggestions they are more than welcomed. **

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel decided that he wanted to sleep in and miss breakfast. He wasn't hungry so he didn't get up with the rest of the boys. Daniel looked at Christian who was getting ready to leave the cabin. "You going to get up and get breakfast?" Christian asked. Daniel shook his head "No, I don't want to eat." said Daniel. "Are you sick or something? I can go get someone." said Christian. "No, I'm okay. I'm just feeling tired." Daniel said. "Okay well you should get up soon, get some rest." Christian said. It had been a few days since the night they played poker and Daniel was able to hug him. Christian even kissed Daniel on the cheek as a reward for winning a game. Daniel felt like staying in bed but he wanted to talk to Christian. "Can you stay?" Daniel asked. "What?' "Can you stay here for a little while then we can get some food." said Daniel. Christian nodded and sat at the end of Daniels bed. "So are you tired because you didn't get that much sleep last night?" Christian asked. Daniel really didn't sleep well last night and he kept thinking about the other night with Christian. He feared other people's touches and flinched at first when Christian touched him but after that soft kiss to his cheek Daniel wanted more of Christians touches. "I don't sleep good most nights." Daniel admitted. Christian stared at Daniel and that made Daniel want to know what Christian was thinking about. Christian shifted his position on the bed by moving to sit next to Daniels head. He leaned up against the bed post. "Sometimes my messed up parents keep me up at night. The divorce and the aftermath kinda screwed me up." Christian said. "Divorce sucks doesn't. Mine got divorced and my mom got remarried." Daniel said. "Do you like him, I mean your step dad?" Christian asked. "No, not really." said Daniel. "Yea it must be hard dealing with step parents." said Christian. Christian moved down to lay next to Daniel. "I don't care, he made my mom send me here saying that I had problems. Here is better than dealing with home." said Daniel. 'I guess I can say the same thing about me." said Christian. Christian turned around facing Daniel "Daniel please tell me what made you like this, so closed in?" Christian asked almost in a whisper.

Daniel tried to hold back his tears but they slowly slipped down his face. Christian gently wiped them from Daniels face. "Please tell me. I want to help you." said Christian. Daniel wanted to tell Christian but he didn't want Christian to leave him. He was his only friend he had for awhile. "I cant." said Daniel. "Yes you can, its going to be okay." said Christian. "I was raped." Daniel cried out. Christian looked at him and without thinking grabbed Daniel in a hug. Daniel cried and struggled against Christian but Christian refused to let him go. Daniel stopped struggling and let Christian hold him. "Daniel was it at the party you were talking about?" Christian asked. Daniel nodded remember that night. **( I'm not writing a flash back)**. "My friend wanted me to go to this party with him. I was fourth teen, and it was my first party. The house was crowded and my friend disappeared to find his boyfriend. I was just standing around when this guy came up to me. He grabbed me from behind and we started dancing. He pushed me up against him and kept saying how cute I was and if I wanted to go upstairs with him to have some fun." Daniel had to stop for a second. "I kept shaking my head no but he kept insisting so I went up with him. When we got to the bed room he pushed me on the bed and started kissing me. He tried to take my clothes off and I said no so many times but he just pinned me down and took my clothes off. The rape seemed to last for hours until I passed out. When I finally woke up the party was still going on so I just rushed to put my clothes on and left the party. I just wanted to forget." Daniel finished. Daniel stopped crying and was whimpering in Christians arms. "Daniel I'm so sorry that that happened to you." Christian said. Daniel moved if possible closer to Christian. He wasn't afraid of Christians touch anymore. Daniel stayed in Christians arms trying to forget his past.

"Hey are you ready to get some food now." Christian asked. "Yea" said Daniel. Daniel grabbed some clothes and quickly changed into them. "Christian thank you." Daniel said as they walked to the dinning hall. "For what Daniel?" asked Christian. "For letting me get out what I have been hiding for over a year, for just being nice and letting me cry." said Daniel. Daniel really couldn't believe how Christian could be so nice to him. Christian smiled "You don't have to thank me, Daniel will you come with me to go talk to your counselor." Christian asked. Daniel widened his eyes in fear. "I don't want anyone else to know, I'm too ashamed." said Daniel. "Daniel you need to talk about it, it will help you to get over it." Christian said. They stopped outside of the dinning hall and Christian held Daniels hand in his "Do you trust me Daniel?' Christian asked. Daniel wanted so much to trust Christian and Christian lightly kissed Daniels cheek. Daniel nodded "I want to." he said. "Then come with me after we eat and we can go talk to your counselor, okay." said Christian. "Okay." Daniel finally said.

**Chris's POV**

"Chris you need to sit down and calm down." Dr. Sheamus said. Chris was passing back and forth in Dr. Sheamus office. Chris glared at Dr. Sheamus "I cant I too pissed off." Chris said. "Why is that?" Dr. Sheamus asked. Chris remembered what had happened earlier today. Chris finally sat down 'I know I say that I know everything but what about if I don't know anything?" Chris asked. He wasn't sure if he was asking Dr. Sheamus this or if it was more like to himself. "Chris like I have been telling you ever since you came here this summer you don't have to know everything, you don't need the answer for everything. Now tell me what brought you in here acting like this, what don't you know?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "I don't know how to help him." Chris whispered. "Who cant you help?" Dr. Sheamus asked. Chris was so confused, he hated feeling like this. "You remember telling me to become friends with one of the campers? Well I did and now I don't know how to help him." said Chris. "What's the problem with him?" Dr. Sheamus asked. "He just has a messed up past and I don't know how to help him to get over it. Earlier today he told me some stuff and I don't know what to do." Chris sadly said. He never felt this useless before. "Chris its not your job to help everyone, if you truly care for this boy then all you can do is be there for him when he wants to talk. You have to let him seek out help for himself." Dr. Sheamus said. Chris nodded. He wanted to get out of here and find Evan. "Can I leave now?" Chris asked. Dr. Sheamus nodded "Yes, I will see you for your regular session tomorrow." he said.

Chris found Evan laying in his bed with his head turned to the wall. No one else was in the cabin so he quietly walked in and laid next to Evan. He heard Evan stir and he turned around. Chris smiled as Evan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry for waking you up." Chris said. "It's okay." Evan said sitting up. "Evan can we talk about what you told me about earlier today?" Chris asked. Chris didn't want to bring it up again but he needed to know a way to help Evan. "What's to talk about Chris. I told you everything." Evan said. "I want to help you Evan." Chris said. "There's no one that can help me." said Evan. "Don't say that Evan." Chris said getting angry. "It's true Chris. I just want to leave everything alone. I don't ever have to see him again." Evan said. Chris was angry and Evan could sense that. He held Chris's hand and gently squeezed it "I'm away from him and I don't ever have to see him again." said Evan. Chris nodded "I know but I hate what he did to you." said Chris. "Chris can I tell you something and you have to promise me you wont laugh at me okay." Evan said looking right into Chris's eyes. Evan's eyes pierced right through Chris's and Chris felt the hurt that Evan still was holding in. "Evan you can tell me anything." said Chris. "I like you Chris and its okay if you don't like me.I just wanted to tell you what I thought, I'm tired of keeping things in." said Evan. Chris looked at Evan and saw tears well up in his eyes. Chris leaned down and kissed Evans forehead. "Evan I like you too, that's why I want to help you so bad. I want to take your pain away." said Chris. "Chris will you kiss me, on the lips." asked Evan. "Are you sure Evan?" Chris asked. "Yes" Evan whispered. "Chris leaned in slowly, his lips grazed over Evan's as he attached his mouth to Evan's. Evan stilled himself and Chris moved his lips over Evan's and Evan finally moved his lips. They kissed softly and Chris deepened the kiss by tracing his tongue over Evan's lips. Evan parted his lips and Chris got to taste Evan. He massaged his tongue with Evans. Chris finally broke the kiss fearing that he would go farther than he wanted to. Chris pulled Evan to his chest. "Chris can you make it better?" Evan asked weakly. "I'll try Evan, all I can do is try." Chris said. Chris knew he was getting to Evan.

**Ted's POV**

Ted was in his cabin writing in his journal. Ever since he found out that Randy was going to be moving to his home town he couldn't help but feel happy again. A matter a fact since coming to this camp and meeting Randy he was starting to come out of his depression. Even his therapist at the camp was saying how he was seeing an improvement in Ted. "Are you busy?" Ted heard. He looked up to see Randy standing by the door. He gave Ted a small smile and walked over to him. Ted put his journal under his pillow "Not anymore." Ted said. Randy stood in front of Ted and rand a hand through Ted's short hair. "How was your counseling session?" Randy asked. Ted shrugged "It was okay, my therapist said he sees some improvement in me." Ted said. Randy leaned down and kissed Ted. Ted broke the kiss "Have you written your dad back yet?" He asked. "No, I'll just wait till I get back home to talk to him." Randy said. Randy sat on Ted's bed and pulled Ted onto his lap. "Why don't you just write to him and tell him that you are okay with moving." Ted said. Ted didn't understand why it was so hard for Randy to just write to his dad. Randy never spoke about his parents so maybe he had some real problems going on with them Ted thought. "I'm still pissed at him for sending me to this camp yet again for another year." said Randy. Randy had his arms wrapped around Ted but Ted pulled away. "So your not happy that you met me then. If it wasn't for your dad sending you here, we would of never met." Ted said. He was hurt by what Randy said. "Ted I didn't mean it like that. I am so happy that we met, its just I have some issues with my dad and it's not that easy." Randy said. Ted let Randy pull him back into his arms 'I understand, it was the same way when my parents found out I was gay. I was happy they got over it and now I'm thinking I'm starting to also." Ted admitted. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. 'When I first came out to everyone that I was gay I began to slip into a depression, it got worse when my parents didn't accept me. I thought my depression would leave when my parents finally got over it but it didn't. That's when they decided to send me here instead of putting me on medication." Ted said. "How do you feel now?" Randy asked. "I'm getting better, I think. I don't feel so sad or feel like I don't want to get out of bed." said Ted. Randy smiled at Ted "You know its because of you right." said Ted. "Oh yea and why's that?" Randy asked. "I didn't have a clue how to act around boys that I liked and I was scared that when I came here I wasn't going to be able to handle it. When I met you, I learned it was okay to be with a boy." Ted said. "I'm happy that I met you Ted, in a way you have controlled my anger on so many levels. When I'm angry all I have to do is look at you and it calms me down. I don't understand it at times." Randy confessed. "Maybe I'm just the right person for you." Ted said. Randy nodded "You just might be." Randy whispered in Teds ear.

Ted and Randy grabbed food and decided to shoot some hoops. Ted watched as Randy shot the ball in several times. "Are you on your basketball team at your school because your really good." asked Ted. "Yea, I was the captain until last year when I got into some trouble and lost my spot." said Randy. Randy tossed the ball to Ted "It's no big deal though, basketball wasn't helping my problems much." Randy said. Ted tossed the ball but missed the basket. He frowned and Randy smirked. "That was an easy shot Ted." he said. Ted glared at him and picked up the ball. Randy went behind Ted grabbing him by the hips pulling him in to him "Rand what are you doing?" Ted asked. "I'm going to show you how to properly shoot a basket." said Randy. Randy grabbed Ted's hands with the ball in Ted's hands. He made sure Ted was in the right position and guided him when he shot the basket into the hoop. Ted turned around and smiled "That's how you shoot a basket." said Randy giving Ted a quick kiss. Randy let Ted shoot the next basket by himself and it made it in the hoop. "How was that?" Ted asked. "It was perfect." Randy said. Ted beamed and he was rewarded with a kiss. "Can we shoot some more?" Ted asked. "Yea Ted but we are going to play a little game." Randy said. Ted didn't know if he should play a one on one game with Randy. He wasn't half as good as Randy was. "Were not going to play a one on one game" said Randy, making Ted think what Randy had in mind for them. "We are going to play a shooting game. We take turn shooting hoops and who ever misses the hoop has to give the other person something sexually pleasurable." said Randy. Ted raised his eyes brows. Randy grabbed the ball and missed the hoop. Randy grabbed Ted and started kissing and nipping at Ted's neck until Ted started moaning. "That's how the game is played." Randy said smirking. Ted was going to like this game.

Randy handed the ball to Ted and he concentrated on making the perfect shot. He aimed and shot the ball right into the basket. Ted waited to see if Randy made his basket in. He did make it in so now they were shooting hoops back and forth to see who would be the first to miss their shot. Finally Ted shot a basket and missed. Randy licked his lips and ran his hand up and down Ted's sides. "I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock till I cum in your sweet mouth." Randy whispered. Ted was turned on by this and Randy stroked him through his track shorts. Ted looked around "I cant do that here." said Ted. Randy walked into the woods and Ted followed him. Randy kissed Ted hard on the lips and pushed Ted down to his knees. Ted looked up as he pulled down Randy's shorts. Randy's cock was hard and Ted licked the tip of his cock. Ted sucked on the head and Randy guided his head, pushing his cock more down Ted's throat. Ted loved how Randy would take control, showing him how he liked to be pleasured. Ted took more of Randy's cock down his throat. He twirled his tongue around Randy's cock and he rolled his balls around in his hand. "Damn Ted your mouth feels so fucking good." Randy said. Ted could feel Randy shake and a couple of good sucks later he came inside of his mouth. Ted swallowed and licked Randy clean. Ted stood up and pulled Randy's shorts back up.

Ted watched as Randy missed his shot and it was his turn to smirk. He walked up to Randy, standing in front of him. He leaned in forward "I want you to fuck me." said Ted. "In the woods." Ted added. Randy licked his lips and let Ted feel how hard he was for Ted. It was Ted's turn to lead Randy into the woods. They started kissing and Randy pushed Ted up against a tree. Their shorts were off and Ted came crashing down onto the ground with Randy on top of him. "Get on your hands and knees." Randy said. Randy pushed two fingers into Teds mouth to slick them up with saliva. Randy removed his fingers and pushed them into Ted. Ted groaned as he felt Randy stretching him, preparing him for what he really wanted. "Please Randy." Ted begged. Randy took out his fingers and thrusted his cock into Ted. Ted quickly pushed back against Randy, not wanting to waist time to adjust. Randy thrusted in and out of Ted fast and hard. Randy grabbed Teds cock pumping it. "Ted cum with me." Randy growled. They both came together and fell to the ground. "We should play this game more often" said Ted. They didn't bother to get up from ground. Ted's knees and hands were covered with dirt and Randy was brushing the dirt away. "Yea but I need to get showered so do you." said Randy. They quickly put their shorts back on.

**Edge's POV**

Edge was hanging with Christian jogging on the trail. "So Christian how's it going with you and Daniel?" Edge asked. Edge knew Christian had a thing for Daniel but he also knew Christian was having a hard time with Daniel. "It's going okay I guess. He is opening up to me a lot more now. He let me kiss him on the cheek." Christian said. Edge smiled "That's good, maybe he will let you kiss him soon." said Edge. Christian stopped running and just looked to the ground "Edge something bad happened to Daniel." Christian whispered. Edge walked over to Christian "What do you mean?" Edge asked. Christian shuffled his feet around "I cant say but I know that I want to help him." Christian said sadly. "Then I think you should help him. Listen Christian if you care about Daniel you should help him. I know I act like I don't care about things but you know I'm not really like that." said Edge. Christian smiled at Edge "Yea, you put on this act and I think its time that you stopped acting. I know you really care for Mike so use that to help you start caring about other things." said Christian. Edge knew what Christian said was true and he wanted to start caring for things other than himself. "Thanks Christian, so how do you plan on helping Daniel?" asked Edge. "I don't know, I want him to see his therapist and talk about what happened?" said Christian. "Okay that sounds good." said Edge.

Edge had a quick shower and went looking for Mike. He was talking with Riley in the dinning hall. They were laughing and Edge almost didn't want to interrupt them. It was Riley who saw him walk in and called him to sit with them. "Hey" Edge said as he sat next to Mike. Mike smiled at him going back to eating his food. Edge wanted to know what Mike's problem was but decided to drop it. He stole a fry from Mike. "So I'm going to head back to my cabin and do some writing, I'll catch up with you later." Riley said. Mike nodded. "What's up with you?" Edge asked. Mike finally pulled himself away from his food "Nothing, I'm eating." Mike said. Edge moved closer to Mike and put his hand on Mikes thigh underneath the table. "You want to do something after you finish eating?" Edge asked. "Yea." said Mike. They left the dinning hall a few minutes later "Do you want to hang in our cabin?" Edge asked. Mike shook his head "I want to go swimming, its too hot out." said Mike. Edge liked the idea of swimming with Mike.

Edge walked with Mike to the dock of the lake. Mike jumped in and Edge followed. Mike started splashing Edge once Edge resurfaced. They started a splashing war which ended when Edge grabbed Mike from behind. "Hey" Mike yelled. Edge just laughed as he watched Mike try to get out of the grip that he had on him. Mike finally stopped struggling and went still. "Can you let me go?" Mike asked. "No, your body feels too good against mine." said Edge. Edge felt Mike grind his ass on his cock which made him get hard. "mmm if you wanted that than you should of told me." said Edge. He let go of one hand to grip Mikes cock. Mike moaned and saw his opportunity to get away from Edge and he did just that. It was Edges turn to be upset "What was that about/" Edge asked. "I asked you to let me go?" Mike said. Edge wanted to know what the hell Mike's problem was. "Is something bothering you Mike?" Edge asked. "No." said Mike. Edge knew Mike was lying. Edge caught Mike again but this time they were face to face and Mike didn't try to escape. "Why don't you just tell me what's really going on?" said Edge. "I think we should break up." said Mike. Edge was confused as to what Mike just said. "What? Why?" asked Edge. "I don't want to have to face leaving you at the end of camp." said Mike. Mike leaned his head on Edge shoulder. Edge had thought about the day when he and Mike would have to say leave each other. He knew the day was coming sooner than he wanted to. "I don't want to leave you either but we will find a way to be with eachother." said Edge. He lifted Mikes head and kissed him on the lips. "Baby, you have to promise me that you will tell me what's bothering you next time. I don't want you acting all weird again okay." said Edge. Mike nodded. "I promise." said Mike kissing Edge back. Both of them stayed kissing in the water.

**Justin's POV**

Justin saw Matt talking with Jeff. He didn't want to interrupt them but Matt saw him and called him over. "Hey Justin, did you finish your letter?" Matt asked. Justin smiled and nodded. "Yea" Justin sat next to Matt. "Is Cody still in the cabin?" Jeff asked. "Yea but he fell asleep listening to his I pod." Justin said. Jeff smiled and got up from the table. "You shouldn't wake him up." said Justin. "Don't worry, I won't" Jeff said before walking off. Matt turned to Justin "Hey you going to grab food?" Matt asked. "Yea, I'll be right back." said Justin. Justin sat back down with his cheese burger and fries. "How was your talk with Jeff/" Justin asked. "It was good, I'm happy that I can finally spend time with Jeff. We can talk with out me having to be an over protective brother." Matt said. "Is therapy helping you?" Justin asked. "Yea, my therapist says that its okay to have worries about Jeff but I cant overstep my boundaries." said Matt. Therapy was helping Justin by allowing him to talk to someone other than his parents. Justin finished his burger and was almost done with his fries.

Justin and Matt walked around the camp. "Today is really hot." Justin said. "Yea, you want to go for a swim?" Matt asked. Justin shook his head "No, I don't like lake water." said Justin. Justin pulled Matt to a large tree with enough shade to cool them from the sun. Justin sat down and Matt pulled Justin onto his lap. Justin let out a sigh as he snuggled up against Matt. "You okay Justin?" Matt asked "Yea, its just I never was this close to anyone before." Justin said. "What do you mean?" Matt asked. "I never was able to hug, cuddle or even kiss anyone. They never stayed around." Justin said. "What about your parents? Don't they hug or kiss you on like your cheek or something?" Matt asked. Justin shook his head "No, my real parents are dead. I'm adopted and my parents don't really have time for me. My aunt that I wrote the letter to lives in Africa." said Justin. Matt rubbed Justin's back softly and Justin snuggled more into Matt's neck. "I miss her so much, I left when I was only four. She started writing me letters when I was eleven, after I was adopted." Justin said. Justin really did miss his aunt, he wanted to move back to Africa but his adopted parents refused to let him go back. "Justin do you want to go back to Africa?" Matt asked. "Yea, but I have to learn to like living here." said Justin. Matt looked down at Justin who looked back right at him "I don't want you to leave." Matt whispered before gently kissing Justin. "I want to be where ever you are Matt. If that means staying here then I will." said Justin. To be honest Justin hadn't thought that much about wanting to go back to Africa since meeting Matt. Matt nibbled on Justin's neck making him moan. Justin felt Matt's hand slide down his body to cup the outside of Justin's shorts. He palmed Justin while sucking on his neck. "Matt I don't think here is a good place to do this." Justin tried saying. Matt smiled "It's okay no ones around, were not doing anything too bad." Matt whispered. Justin leaned back on Matt as he let Matt continue doing what he was doing to his neck. He liked having Matt so close to him and trusted Matt when he said everything was going to be okay.

**Jeff's POV**

Jeff had Cody underneath him as he kissed all over his chest. He licked and nipped at Cody's nipples. Cody ran his hands through Jeff's hair and grabbed some pulling Jeff up to a kiss "Jeff will you make love to me?" Cody asked. Jeff smiled, kissing Cody hard on the lips "Yes" he said. Jeff led a trail of kisses down Cody's body until he reached his shorts. He pulled them down along with Cody's boxers. Cody laid there naked as Jeff licked his lips. He dipped his head down to Cody hard cock. He licked the tip of Cody's cock earning a moan from Cody. He took Cody into his mouth and began sucking his cock. Cody nudged Jeff up and Cody sat up. Jeff began taking his shirt off but Cody stopped him. "I want to undress you." Cody whispered in Jeff's ear. Cody nipped at Jeff's neck and pulled off Jeff's shirt. Jeff watched as Cody unbuttoned his jean shorts and pulled them down. Cody rubbed him through his boxers before sliding them down. They both laid there naked. Jeff was on top of Cody kissing him "Do you have something we can use for lube?" Jeff asked. Cody sat up and went over to a dresser and took out a small bottle. Jeff looked at him questionably "It's Randy's?" Cody said. Jeff laughed and grabbed the bottle from Cody. Cody laid back down and pulled Jeff on top of him. Jeff kissed Cody and stroked his cock. Jeff poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed them at Cody's hole. He wanted to make this as painless as possible for Cody. He slowly pushed a finger in and Cody let out a groan. Jeff kissed Cody as he pumped his finger in and out and adding a second finger. Jeff could tell Cody was starting to relax underneath him as he heard the quiet moans Cody was letting out. Jeff started kissing Cody's neck as he lined up his cock to enter Cody. "Just relax Cody, its going to make this easier." Jeff whispered as he slowly pushed into Cody. Cody tensed up and Jeff laid kisses on his neck leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Jeff pushed all the way into Cody and waited as Cody adjusted to Jeff being inside him. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked. Cody nodded "Yea, you can move now." said Cody. Being inside felt so good and Jeff was happy he was able to start moving. His movements were slowly and gentle but became fast as Cody started moving against his thrusts. Jeff pulled all the way out and thrusted back in hard. Cody moaned out in pleasure as his spot was hit over and over by Jeff. Jeff grabbed Cody's cock that was leaking with pre cum in his hands and began to pump it to match his thrusts. "Jeff I'm so close.. I'm going to cum." Cody moaned. Jeff felt himself getting close too "Cody do it, cum for me." Jeff said. Cody screamed as cum started shooting out all over Jeff's hands and Cody's stomach. Feeling Cody clench around him and cuming made Jeff shoot his cum deep inside of Cody. Jeff collapsed on Cody. "I love you Cody." said Jeff. "I love you too." Cody said.

They stayed attached to one another until they felt that they could move and Jeff slide out of Cody. Cody groaned and Jeff thought he might of hurt Cody. Jeff used his shirt to wipe Cody and himself. Cody pulled Jeff back down to lay next to him. "Jeff did you really mean what you said when you told me you loved me?" Cody asked. He was lazily running his hand through Jeff's hair. "Yea Cody I meant it. I want to be with you so much Cody." Jeff said. Jeff really thought that Cody was right for him. Cody snuggled up against Jeff as Jeff thought of how he found someone he could share a real true connection with. He never thought that was possible again. He had Cody in his arms and he wasn't going to let him go. Their time together was interrupted when Randy walked into the cabin. He looked at them both before turning to his bed. They didn't pay no mind but then Randy sat on his bed and looked at them again. "So you guys together or something?' Randy asked. They both nodded "Okay, I think you guys are good for each other." said Randy. Now Jeff knew Randy from previous summers and he knew Randy as a hot head. He didn't care to talk to hardly anyone at the camp and it was weird to see him now say these things. "Huh, thanks Randy." said Jeff. Randy some what gave him a smile. Cody shifted in his spot in Jeff's arms and Jeff loosened his hold on Cody. He knew Cody couldn't stay still for long periods of time. "Are you and Ted dating?' Cody asked. Jeff looked at Cody "Ted said something about liking Randy." Cody said. "Yea Cody, me and Ted are dating." said Randy. Cody's eyes lit up "I'm happy because Ted told me he really liked you, but you have to promise to be good to him." said Cody. Jeff found it touching that Cody cared for Ted like that. He didn't even know him and Ted talked to each other. "Cody I think Randy will take care of Ted just fine." Jeff told Cody. "Yea but Randy gets mad sometimes and he might get real mad at Ted." said Cody. Cody did have a point and Jeff looked at Randy. He glared at Cody but his eyes had a tint of sorrow in his eyes "I would never hurt Ted" Randy said quietly. Cody ignored the glare and smiled "I know but I'm just saying. Ted is my friend and I want him to be happy." Cody said. Jeff kissed Cody's forehead, he loved how Cody cared for his friends and how much love he had for people. Randy stood up "Don't worry Cody." said Randy. Randy left the cabin "It was nice of you to defend your friend." Jeff said. Cody smiled and sat up 'Lets go shower and get some food." Cody said. Jeff laughed at Cody's short attention span as he too sat up to follow Cody to the showers.

**John's POV**

John stared at the bottles in his bag. He had tears in his eyes sitting on his bed. He zipped up his bag and grabbed his bag. He stormed out of his cabin and walked to the dumpsters by the dinning hall. He looked to his bag then to the dumpster. He dropped the bag next to the dumpster. "Hey John, What's up?" Riley asked. John turned to Riley "You okay?" Riley asked. Riley jogged over to John "Yea, I'll be fine." John whispered. John wiped his eyes and Riley saw the bag and walked over to it. He unzipped the bag as John watched him. John watched as Riley looked at the bottles in the bag. Only one of them were half empty and the rest were completely full. "John were you planning on dumping these out?" Riley asked. "Yea, do you want to help me?" John asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "I couldn't have those bottles under my bed anymore. I don't want to drink anymore." said John. John went into his bag and started throwing the bottles into the dumpster. Riley dumped a couple. After they finished, when the bag was empty John walked away.

John made it back to his cabin with Riley following right behind him. He was happy that he had Riley there to help him when he needed it. He collapsed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt Riley lay right next to him draping his arm across Johns chest. "What are you thinking about John?" 'I need to change Riley. I cant keep pretending everything is okay. I'm a fucking alcoholic at age seventeen. What kind of messed up shit is that?" John said. "John I think that you are doing good, you haven't drunk since the day I took away your bottle. Your getting help and its doing you real good. Its not your fault that you started drinking." Riley said. "I know but I could of stopped but I didn't want to. I saw no reason, I thought drinking would make it all better." said John. John really didn't know how to feel anymore. He knew drinking till he passed out was wrong but drinking allowed him to not think about his sisters death. John had to think about the things that he had in his life now that filled the need to drink. He had his parents, friends but what he cared the most about was who was laying right next to him. Riley, he was the one he cared for the most. He didn't want to disappoint Riley with continuing to drink and he wanted to get better for him. John sat up and leaned over Riley. His eyes looked down Riley's body before pressing his lips to his. Riley opened his mouth for John to slip his tongue in. The kiss was slow and gentle, trying to make a statement of passion and love for Riley.

"John can I ask you something?" Riley asked. They laid there holding each other. "Yea" said John. "Did you do that for me, you know dump the bottles?" Riley asked. "Yea but I also did this for me. Riley being with you as made me want to change. I probably would of just kept drinking myself till I died if I hadn't met you." John admitted. "John you mean a lot to me. I know I have stuff I have to deal with but when I'm with you its like I know I'm not the only one going through stuff and you make it better for me." said Riley. John held Riley pulling as close as he could "Riley do you think its too soon to say how we feel for each other?" John asked. He didn't want to risk Riley freaking out if he said how he truly felt about him. "No, I don't think so." said Riley. "I love you Riley." said John. John waited for a response from Riley and he was about to apologize when Riley spoke up "I love you too John, I just don't want to get hurt." said Riley. "I can never hurt you Riley." said John. John kissed Riley.

**Okay like it or not please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Camp Chapter 12 What to do next?**

**A/N Okay here is another chapter. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this story. I was inspired by warm weather we are having. I'm so exited for spring! Anyways there is only going to be two more chapter…maybe three who knows. If you like this story please read my others like… Let someone in, Someone to love, High school not like others and my new story If you can hear me. **

**Randy's POV**

Randy had his campers in the cabin for a meeting. He and Chris were talking quietly about what they needed to speak to their campers about. Camp only had three more weeks left and the campers and counselors were feeling depressed. This was the first year that most of the campers didn't want to leave the camp. Randy and Chris finished their talk and looked at their campers. Cody was talking to Justin extendedly and Justin was looking disturbed. Randy shook his head. Cody had way too much energy but he grown to like the boy, like an older brother. "Okay campers we need to talk." said Randy. "Yea we only have a few more weeks of camp and then we leave." said Chris. "I don't want to leave." said Cody. Justin nodded in agreement. Randy couldn't relate to them because when he was going home he would be leaving to Ted's town a week later. "So how has camp been going so far? I know this was both your fist year." said Chris. "I like it here, I made some good friends." Cody said. "Okay Cody, What about you Justin?" Randy asked. "I liked it here. I didn't want to come here at first and I wanted to go home but I'm happy that I came here." Justin said. "How is therapy and group therapy going?" Randy asked. Randy felt like he was prying through their business by asking about their therapy. "Therapy has helped calm me down a lot and I'm going to continue it when I go back home." said Cody. "Really Cody, how hyper exactly were you when you first got here?" Chris asked sarcastically. Cody shrugged. "Therapy helped me talk about things that were bothering me." said Justin. Randy nodded and he and Chris finished their meeting by talking about what would happen when it came time to leave.

Randy was holding the letter in his hands. "Hey Randy did you write a letter to your dad?" Randy looked up to see Ted standing by the door. "No I wrote to him a week ago, he wrote back to me." said Randy. Randy held the letter that he had in his hand. Ted walked over to Randy sitting next to him. "What's it say?" Ted asked. "My dad just says that he is happy that I'm okay with moving." Randy said. Ted smiled at Randy happy that he was finally communicating with his dad. "Randy do you think we can really make this work out, I mean you and me." Ted asked. Randy could see the worried look on Ted's face and it scared him. He didn't want to loose Ted. "Yea Ted, this is going to work out for us, it has to." said Randy. Ted moved closer leaning his head on Randy's shoulder. "My dad gave me a choice in what school I wanted to go to. He said I can either go to private or public school." Randy said. "I go to private school. If you decide to go there then we would be in the same school." Ted said. Ted didn't want to put any pressure on Randy in deciding what school he would go to. "Then I guess I know what school I want to go to then." Randy said. "I don't want you to go unless you want to." Ted said. Randy smiled at Ted "I want to go to the same school as you; I want to be with you." Randy said.

**Mike's POV**

Mike sat on his bed in his cabin waiting for the meeting to start. He watched as Edge and John were talking in a corner. He wondered what this meeting was going to be about. He noticed Edge would look his way and John would have to get his attention back to him. Mike decided to have some fun and whenever Edge would look his way he would give him a sexy I want you now smirk or he would lick his lips. He loved watching Edge squirm around trying to pay attention to what John was saying. "What are you doing?" Mike heard Ted ask. Mike turned to Ted "Nothing just waiting for this stupid meeting to start. Do you know what this is about?" Mike asked. Ted shook his head "No but I want to know." Mike looked to see Edge staring at him and Ted talking. Finally John had had enough of trying to get Edge to listen to him. John told everyone to listen up "Okay we are going to talk about how camp is going and what everyone has learned from this year at camp." John said. "So how is everything going for you guys at camp?" Edge asked. The boys shrugged "It's going good, I can't wait to get back home." Ted said. Edge nodded "Okay, what about you Mike?" Edge asked. Mike was surprised that Edge was talking during the meeting. He usually let John ask all the questions. "Camp is going good, but I don't want to leave." he admitted. "Why?" John asked. Mike glanced at Edge "Leaving camp means leaving someone I care about." he said. For the rest of the meeting they talked about how they improved and what was to happen when they left camp.

"We need to talk." Mike heard Edge say. Mike was walking to the mess hall after the meeting. He just wanted to be alone. He hated that there was only three more weeks until camp ended, only three more weeks to spend with Edge. "I don't feel like talking right now." Mike said. Edge grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him close to him. "Well I don't care, we are going to talk." Edge said. Edge led Mike back to their cabin. "I'm sorry if I talked to you like that, I'm just mad is all. I hate that I can't see you after camp." Mike said. "It's okay, I understand. I live in Canada and you live Cleveland Ohio. There are always breaks." Edge said. "Yea but its not going to be the same." Mike said. Mike wanted Edge in the same town as him. "Mike, I can't promise you this is going to work out but like I said before I will try my best to make it work." Edge said. Edge pulled Mike to him and Mike leaned his head on Edge's chest "I never cared so much for a person before." Edge said. Mike smiled "I never had the chance to just be myself." Mike said. Mike knew they would find a way to be together.

**Evan's POV **

The meeting ended and Evan went to look for Chris. He had some things to talk to Chris about. He found Chris in the mess hall sitting at a table alone. Chris saw Evan and smiled at him watching as Evan slowly walked over to him. "Can we talk?" Evan asked. Chris nodded and walked with Evan out of the mess hall. "Is something wrong Evan?" Chris asked. "Chris what is going to happen once we leave camp?" Evan asked. This has been bothering Evan since they kissed a few days ago. "I don't want to think about it." said Chris. Evan saw the look on Chris's face. His face was upset and maybe a little bit of anger. Evan stopped walking and grabbed Chris's hand. "Chris please tell me what you're feeling." Evan said. They were now face to face as Evan stared into Chris's eyes. "I don't want to loose you Evan." Chris whispered. "I don't want to loose you either, I want us to be close together." said Evan. Chris pulled Evan into him, in a tight hug. Evan couldn't believe that in the short couple months that he knew Chris that he could be so close to someone. He thought he would never be able to feel or experience this intimacy with anyone. Evan felt a tear run down his face, trying to hide that he was crying from Chris.

Chris pulled away from Evan noticing the tears and gently kissing the tears away. "Don't cry Evan, were going to figure this out." said Chris. Evan nodded and smiled. "Do you want to go relax in the library?" Evan asked. Chris nodded and followed Evan. They were stopped by Shawn. "Hey guys, Evan your mom is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Shawn said. Evan followed Shawn back to his office. "Hi mom." Evan said. "Hi sweetie, I have some news that you may or may not like." Evan's mom said. "What is it?" Evan asked. "We are going to move, my job transferred me and we are leaving a few days after you get back from camp." his mom told him. 'Where are we moving to?" Evan asked. 'To Toronto Canada." his mom said. Evan thought for a second and turned to Chris who was sitting in a chair waiting. Evan covered the mouth piece "Chris where did you say that you lived?" Evan asked. "Toronto Canada." Evan smiled and took his hand off the mouth piece "Okay mom, I'm okay with the move.' Evan said. "Really sweetie, I thought that you would be upset." Evans mom told him. "No mom, I have a friend that lives there. I think everything will be okay.' Evan told his mom. "Oh a friend really, well when you get back here, I would like to hear more about your friend." his mom said. "Okay mom, I'll see you soon. Love you." "Love you too, bye." said his mom. Evan hung up the phone. "My mom said we are moving to Toronto Canada when I get back." Evan said to Shawn and Chris. "Are you happy about that?" Shawn asked. 'Yea." Evan said. Evan looked at Chris. He was smiling but when Shawn looked to Chris his smile faded. "It will be a good change for you." Shawn said. Evan nodded. "Evan lets go to the library like we said we were." Chris said. Evan and Chris said bye to Shawn and left his office.

They sat in the library, in the back on the couches. "Chris how do you feel about me moving to your town?" Evan asked him. Chris smiled "I like that your moving closer to me, how do you feel?" Chris asked him. "It's going to be different moving but I'm happy it's going to be next to you." Evan said. Chris moved closer to Evan and leaned in for a kiss. Evan wasn't nervous this time and he let Chris kiss him when their lips touched.

**Cody's POV**

Cody and Jeff were in the art cabin enjoying painting. They weren't painting with brushes, it was more like painting with their fingers. It started as trying to paint their secret place but Cody had gotten green paint on his finger and decided to paint using his fingers. Now they forgot about their original project and was just mixing the paint colors, smearing it the around the paper. "This paper looks like your hair." said Cody. Jeff grinned and smeared some red paint on Cody's nose. "Hey, the paint is supposed to go on the paper." Cody wined. Jeff smirked and wiped Cody's nose. Cody really loved being able to spend time with Jeff and he didn't care what they did. "I love you Jeff." Cody said. "I love you too Cody." said Jeff. Jeff dipped his finger in the blended red and blue paint, drew a heart with the words Jeff and Cody. Cody then added forever smiling at Jeff. "Yes Cody forever." Jeff whispered. As much as Cody wanted the forever part he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

Jeff and Cody finished with their painting and were now slowly making out on the floor of the art cabin. There was a knock at the door and Cody saw Jeff's brother awkwardly standing there. "Sorry for interrupting you two." said Matt. They both sat up "Its okay Matt." Jeff said. Cody sat between Jeff's legs. "What's up Matt?" Jeff asked. "Nothing just feeling depressed about leaving camp." said Matt. Cody nodded agreeing with Matt. "Me too Matt, I don't want to leave Jeff." Cody said wrapping Jeff's arms around him. Matt gave Cody a smile "What are you guys going to do after leaving this camp?" Matt asked. Cody really didn't know and looked to Jeff for an answer. "I don't know Matt but I cant leave Cody, I cant let him go." Jeff said. Matt looked back and forth between Jeff and Cody "You can always visit each other. Cody where do you live?" Matt asked. I live in Atlantic Georgia. What about you and Jeff?" Cody asked. The y never really discussed about their home towns. "We live in North Carolina." Jeff said. Cody smiled "My aunt and uncle live there. I always visit them." Cody said. "Really, that's good for you and Jeff." said Matt. Cody saw a huge smile on Jeff's face and Jeff grabbed Cody for a passionate kiss. "I'll just leave you and Jeff alone." they heard Matt say. They didn't break the kiss to see Matt leave.

When they finally broke the kiss "So we might get to see each other after camp." said Jeff. Cody shook his head "No, I know that we can see each other because I visit my aunt and uncle a lot and I can even visit them before school starts up again." Cody said. Jeff kissed Cody again. "That sounds like a good plan." Jeff said kissing Cody again.

**Matt's POV**

After having the meeting with his cabin he went to like for Justin. He had found out that Cody was going to be able to visit Jeff and he wondered if he would be able to see Justin. Matt found Justin listening to his I pod by the lake. Justin saw Matt walking towards him and smiled. He took off his headphones pulled Matt into a kiss. "Hey Matt." Justin said. "Hey." Matt hugged Justin and kept him close to his body. "Is something wrong?" Justin asked. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us once we leave camp." Matt said. "I don't know what's going to happen, we don't live that close and I don't think my parents are going to let me visit you." Justin sadly said. Matt couldn't believe that he wouldn't be able to be with Justin. "Justin I don't think I can be away from you." Matt said kissing Justin again. "I only want to be with you Matt." Justin said. Matt held onto Justin and then they heard a cough. They both looked to see Hunter standing there.

Matt separated from Justin "Is there a problem here boys?" Hunter asked. Hunter looked from Matt to Justin seeing their sadden faces. "Yea, we are going out but we aren't going to be able to see each other when camp ends." Justin said. "Well there's always phone calls and visiting each other on breaks." Hunter said. "Yea I guess." Matt said. Matt really wanted to be close to Justin. He knew it was going to be impossible. They were going to have to do like Jeff and Cody. They would visit each other.

**Christian's POV**

Christian walked Daniel to his counselor's office. Daniel knocked on Dr. McMahons door. He heard a come in and they both walked into the office. "Hello Daniel, who's this?" Dr. McMahon asked. "This is Christian. he's a new friend." Daniel said. "Nice to meet you Christian. Please both sit down. Daniel you mentioned that you needed to talk to me." Dr. McMahon said. "Yea, Christians here to help me tell you what happened to me." Daniel said. Chris sat next to Daniel and was ready to hold his hand if needed. "I was raped at a party almost two years ago." Daniel quietly said. Dr. McMahon didn't write anything down and he just listened to Daniel talk. "No ones knows but Christian and now you." Daniel finished saying. Christian saw Daniel start to cry and he handed his the tissue box. "Daniel why have you kept it in so long?" Dr. McMahon asked. Christian thought that was a stupid question to ask. He knew he wouldn't have said anything if it was him. Being raped was major trama. It was no wonder why Daniel acted the way he did. Christina glared at Dr. McMahon. "I didn't know how to tell my mom or my step dad. I didn't want to tell them, I thought they would be mad at me. I wasn't supposed to be at the party." Daniel said. Dr. McMahon nodded "Do you think you can tell them when you get back home?" Dr. McMahon asked. "Yea, Its just going to be really hard." Daniel said. Christian grabbed a hold of Daniels hand "I know you can do it." he told Daniel. Daniel smiled and nodded. Dr. McMahon looked from Daniel to Christian and he knew that Daniel had found someone who truly cared for him. "Okay, I think it will be a really good idea to have a good talk with your parents when you get home. I'm happy that you trusted me and Christian with this secret Daniel. You are finally opening up and improving." Dr. McMahon said. Daniel smiled "Thank you." he said. "I want you to write in your journal tonight and I will see you in a few days for your next meeting." Dr. McMahon said. Chris and Daniel left and Chris felt better that Daniel had gotten everything out.

After the meeting with Dr. McMahon, Christian and Daniel went to check if they had any letters from their parents. Daniel had a letter from his mom. Christian got a letter from his dad asking how everything was going and making sure he stayed out of trouble. Christian would write back later. He didn't have time to deal with his dad. Daniel read his letter then looked at Christian. "Their sending me away." Daniel said sadly. "What are you talking about?" Christian asked. Daniel handed Christian the letter and he quickly read it over. Daniels mom was sending him to live with his aunt in Ontario Canada because she thought he would do better living there for now. Christian saw that Daniel was laying in his bed. Christian laid next to him "Daniel, I know your probably upset about your mom sending you to go live with your aunt but there is one good thing about you moving there." he said. Daniel gave Christian a confused look "I live in Ontario Canada, we will be close to each other." Christian told Daniel. "That should make things easier but it doesn't. I cant believe that my mom is sending me to my aunts." Daniel said. Christian was upset that Daniel wasn't so happy about moving close to him. "Your mom doesn't know what happened to you, she just doesn't know what to do about how you are acting." Christian told Daniel. "I will tell my mom when I get back; maybe she will change her mind about sending me away." Daniel said more to himself than to Christian. Christian secretly hoped that Daniels mom would send him to his aunts.

**Riley's POV**

Riley was reading a letter from his adoptive mom. He wanted to tell John what the letter was about. He walked to John's cabin and looked inside. He saw John listening to his I pod. John saw him walk in and turned his music off. "Hey, what's up?" John asked. "My adoptive mom wrote me." Riley said. "You seem happy about that, is it good news?" John asked. Riley sat next to John. "John where do you live again?" Riley asked. "Boston Mass." John said. Riley smiled "My adoptive mom wrote me saying that she got in contact with my biological grandparents. They want to visit them and my adoptive parents agreed. They want me live with them for awhile. They think it will give me some closer for being adopted." Riley said. "Ri, that's great. I'm happy that you get to spend some time with your grandparents. What does that have to do with where I live?" John asked. "My grandparents live in Boston Mass, I'm going to live near you." Riley told John. John smiled and kissed Riley. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that." John said.

Riley was feeling really anxious. He didn't know why. He kept reading the letter over and over. He was confused as to why his adoptive parents agreed to such things especially after keeping him away for so long. He needed to talk to them. Riley walked to Hunter's office and knocked on the door. "Hunter I was wondering if I could call my mom, I need to talk to her." Riley told Hunter. "Okay, is everything okay?" Hunter asked. "Yea, she sent me this letter but I need to talk to her about it." Riley said. "Okay, take all the time you need." Hunter said. Hunter left Riley alone for some privacy. "Mom, it's me Riley." Riley said once his mom answered the phone. "Hi Riley are you okay?" his mom asked. "Yea I just read your letter you sent me." Riley said. "Good, how do you feel about it?" his mom asked. "That's why I called you. I don't know how to feel. I'm happy that your going to let me stay with my grandparents for a little while. I don't understand why." Riley said. 'Riley, I know that you have been struggling with being adopted by us and that you want to see more of your biological family. It was selfish for me and your dad to keep you away. We know that now and we are sorry for that. We just didn't want you to go through so much pain about missing your biological parents. Riley you may not believe this but we love you. We want you to be happy and have the best life possible. Living with your grandparents will help you and then maybe when your ready to come back then we can build on being a family." Riley's mom said. "What do you mean? When I'm ready to come back?" Riley asked. "Riley, we're not going to force you to come back to live with us, when your ready to leave your grandparents then you can." his mom told him. "Okay, I understand now." Riley said. Riley and his mom talked for a little longer and he wanted to tell her about John. He would wait till he got home to tell both of his adoptive parents about John. Riley hung up the phone after another five minutes on the phone. Hunter came back into his office "Everything okay?" Hunter asked. "Yes, everything will be just fine." Riley said.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
